Show Me How To Do It
by Amaranthialaflor
Summary: Emison Story. Smut and sex. A will be a part of the story later on but for now it's just sexual tension and escalating sexual activity for Emison. There will be some other ships in this story as well. Like Haria (Hanna and Aria) and Spaige (Spencer and Paige).
1. Emison: The Beginning

I borrowed the beginning of this story from someone else to start off the story. The story I borrowed from is called "Emily's First" if you want to check it is an Emison fan-fiction. I was feeling inspired to right it so I hope you guys like it and if you want me to continue writing just let me know in the reviews or comments. Thank you for reading! Ask me questions on DomonicanLezzie. Follow me on Instagram and Tumblr AmaranthiaLaFlor. Follow my twitter bleachmyheart - Amaranthia THIS BOOK IS RATED M! FOR SMUT

Emily's hair was still wet from the shower, and she was tucked under her sheets wearing an over-sized tee. She was lying on her side, the phone pressed between her ear and the pillow. She had been switching positions trying to get comfortable as she talked to Alison for the last forty-five minutes. It was late on a school night, and even though they had most of their classes together, and had spent the whole evening together at Hanna's, it seemed like the conversation would never end. Emily loved when Alison singled her out, and this past week she was definitely receiving extra attention. It all started after that rumor that she slept with Ben. She would never do it so soon, and was definitely not ready, but she would be eventually, so who cares about a harmless rumor? Most of the conversation was Alison gossiping, and even though Emily didn't feel completely comfortable doing that, Alison was making her laugh and she didn't want the phone call to end. Suddenly they went from talking about a senior boy's virginity to hers, and then about the rumor again,

"So, I don't get it, Em. How come you haven't slept with Ben?"

Emily was wary because Alison never just innocently asked a question. She could tell by the tone of her voice there was more behind it.

"I don't know. I'm just not ready. I want to be, but I'm not."

Alison wasn't satisfied with the same answer she had been getting. "I can tell something's up. Tell me the truth. I won't tell. I promise." Alison's voice was sticky sweet. She dragged out the word promise in her most reassuring tone.

Emily could hear the smile in Alison's voice. She hadn't told the other girls that she was lying about her and Ben, and so Emily thought maybe she could trust telling Ali more. Even though it made her a little uncomfortable. She'd never really said any of these things out loud.

"Okay, if I tell you you can't tell a soul. None of the girls. No one."

Alison was practically squirming with delight at getting another secret from Emily. It made her feel like a child unwrapping a present on Christmas morning. She always felt like like she was earning a little piece of Emily's heart. Sometimes she thought she had her figured out. And sometimes she wasn't so sure. "Duh, Emily. I haven't told that you're still a virgin have I?" Her voice taunting - daring Emily to continue.

"Okay." Emily took a deep breath. "I don't actually know what to do. I mean, I know how it works mechanically," She said the last sentence super fast, and then went on. "I just don't know if it will feel good. I've heard it hurts."

Alison rolled her eyes, expecting a different answer. Her tone was annoyed when she said, "Just tell him to warm you up first. Show him what you do to yourself if he doesn't know."

Emily started to squirm a little. Talking about this stuff out loud made her really uncomfortable. Especially because she was talking to Alison.

"That's just it, Ali. I don't do anything to myself." Emily held her breath waiting for Alison's response.

Alison laughed. "C'mon Em, it's just me. I mean, we all get down in the sheets sometimes. You can be honest."

Emily started to get a little defensive. "I am being honest, Ali. I've never done it."

The smile dropped from Alison's face when she realized it wasn't an act. Sweet, innocent Emily had never touched herself before. "Wait, so that means you've never...had an orgasm." Ali whispered the last part and glanced at her closed door.

Emily shut her eyes in embarrassment. "I guess not, no."

"Oh, trust me, you would know."

Emily's heart was pounding in her chest. She worked her nerve up before asking in a quiet voice. "What does it feel like?"

Alison quirked an eyebrow, "How about I tell you what to do, and you feel it for yourself?" She surprised even herself at the suggestion. But this was just too good for her to not stay involved. She loved the idea of being the one to show Emily the ropes.

Emily let out a little gasp, not expecting Alison to say something like that. Her hands were shaking a little. Was this really happening? Was Alison seriously saying she would teach her to...touch herself?

"I can't do that. Not on the phone with you. No way." Emily's voice sounded shocked.

"Oh, don't be such a prude. We're both girls. It's not a big deal." Alison said the word prude in a biting tone that made Emily feel stupid.

She relented, "Okay, maybe. But you have to promise you'll never tell anyone, Ali. I mean it. This is so embarrassing."

"Chill, Emily." Alison laughed a little before saying, "So what are you wearing?"

Emily didn't find her joking at her expense very funny. "Cut it out. I'm not going to do anything if you make fun of me the whole time."

"Okay. I'll be serious. But seriously, you need to have easy access. So if you're wearing those footy pajamas that you should have thrown out in the fifth grade then I can't help you."

Emily giggled. She knew Alison hated her footy pajamas. "I'm not. I swear. I'm just wearing a t-shirt and underwear. That's it."

Alison's voice got really low and quiet. "Okay then, are you ready?"

"Yes. I'm ready," Emily said, still not sure if she was ready or not.

"I like to start off slow. Sometimes I like to rub my chest first, because that feels really good."

Emily felt that slickness between her legs, and squeezed her thighs together at the image of Alison, alone in her bed, touching her own breasts. She felt guilty that it turned her on, but she didn't want Alison to stop.

"Okay I'm doing it. You're right. It feels really good."

"Okay, and if Ben's doing it the right way your nipples will get really sensitive, and it will feel even better."

Emily stopped touching herself at the sound of Ben's name. "Can you please not say his name right now."

Alison's eyes darted off to the corner, deciding something, before she continued. "Okay, Em. It's just me and you then. Imagine us."

Emily didn't know if she liked what Alison was insinuating, but she didn't want to stop. "Okay, whats next," Emily asked ready to keep going.

"Trail your hand really slowly down your stomach," Alison inhaled involuntarily at Emily's responding "Mhmm," knowing that Emily really was doing everything she said. It was driving her crazy. She reached a hand down between her own legs before thinking better of it. She crossed her legs tight, continuing, "And when you get to your underwear, slide your hand in and rub yourself." Alison paused for a moment and then said, "Are you wet?"

Emily was so wet that it was embarrassing, and she could only manage a nod. Alison's voice was in her ear, "I can't see you Emily. You have to tell me. Are you wet yet? Did I make you wet?"

"Yeah, I'm wet. I'm really wet." Somewhere inside Emily's mind she was horrified and scared that she was doing this, but a bigger more urgent part never wanted it to stop.

"Okay, that's really good, Em. You should be able to feel that there's a certain part that feels better when you -"

"I know about that part Ali - I'm not that naive."

Alison smiled. "Okay, sorry." Her voice was softer, and she was being really genuine with Emily in a way she never was with anyone else. "Just keep rubbing. You can put a finger inside yourself and it won't hurt. If you're wet enough."

"This feels really good right now. I don't want to stop doing this."

Alison sat up, and listened intently. Not wanting to miss a single part of what was happening to Emily. She heard little moans and short breaths on the line. She strained to hear every little thing. She wished she could touch Emily.

"Tell me what you're doing Em." Alison had lost all pretenses, and just wanted desperately to be able to picture Emily right now.

"I'm still rubbing myself. I can feel it's building up to something, but I can't get there." Emily sounded a little frustrated.

"It's okay. Go a little faster, and press down a little harder. Keep telling me what you're doing." Emily followed the instructions and moaned louder, no longer caring what it would sound like to Alison. Alison was breathing hard enough that she had to cover the mouthpiece with her hand when she wasn't talking.

"Okay I feel like I might almost be there. I'm almost there." Emily breathed through the line.

Alison sat frozen. She was completely and unexpectedly more turned on than she ever had been in her life by Emily Fields touching herself. Thinking of her fingers slipping in and out of herself.

"It's not happening. It's not..., what am I doing wrong?" Emily sounded really frustrated.

Alison paused for several seconds before she said. "Say my name."

Emily was shaking when she whispered, "Alison?" It sounded more like a question.

"Just say it, Emily. Say my name." Alison ordered.

"Alison." Emily said it with more confidence this time, and pictured Alison. She pictured Alison was hovering above her, touching her. The moment Emily said Alison's name out loud she knew she was reaching toward a new peak. "Alison. Oh my god. Alison. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. I'm-" Emily went silent unable to talk for a few seconds.

"You're what? Tell me." Alison demanded. She was surprised that Emily was cursing so much. It turned Alison on that Emily was thinking of her as she reached her climax.

"I'm coming. I'm coming, It's amazing. Oh my god. " Emily was shaking and her hips were jerking out of control. She felt contractions as she came back down to earth; each one caused her to jerk a little until the waves of pleasure came to a complete stop. They sat on the phone silently while Emily's breathing slowed. Both not sure what to say first.

Alison broke the silence. "So now you know what it feels like. Ben won't know what hit him." Alison said Ben's name with thinly veiled distain. She felt a sharp pain in her gut, twisting and writhing, as she said it. The idea of that fumbling idiot touching Emily made her see red.

"Ali, please don't tell anyone. I'm not sure w-"

Alison cut her off, "Don't worry Em, your secrets safe with me. Besides, I liked listening almost as much as you liked coming. I liked it when you said my name. You know I almost decided to touch myself," Alison spoke slowly; pausing to contemplate her next words before deciding to just go for it.

"Emily." Ali said directly.

"Yeah?" Emily asked, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Don't let Ben be your first. Can I do it? I could show you how that works too," Alison waited for Emily to say yes. She knew Emily couldn't resist her.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks Ali," Emily said worriedly.

"I'm gonna make you come even harder. Next time you do it to yourself, call me," Alison said.

And then she hung up the phone.

Emily stared at the ceiling before closing her eyes with the realization: She hasn't slept with Ben yet for one reason only - she wanted Alison.


	2. The Second Step

Alison is perched on her bed, her eyes sweeping over the group seated on the floor as they eat their pizza. They were having a sleep over at her place on a Friday night. She always chose her favorite to sleep in bed with her while the other girls sleep on the floor with pillows, blankets, and sleeping bags. Her eyes settle on the back of Emily's head, and she knows there's no competition this weekend as to who her favorite is.

Emily stares at the TV screen as she sets her empty plate to the side. She's barely been able to look Alison in the eyes this week after their phone call. Every time Emily dares to look her in the eye, Alison stares back with knowing smile on her face. She doesn't know if she's imagining it or not, but she would never say something about it. That would mean talking about the thing that happened, and her face burns with embarrassed heat at the memory. She's terrified other people will be able to see right through her, but so far none of the girls have questioned her strange behavior around the blonde.

Her heart was pounding when her mom dropped her off at the DiLaurentis' house. She waited for Spencer to walk out of her house before knocking on the door, too afraid to be alone with Alison for any amount of time. She knew she couldn't back out of the sleepover, or Ali would know how affected she was about what happened. She hoped having a normal night might make her forget about it, and everything could go back to the way it was.

The Notebook was the movie they chose, and Emily loved The Notebook. She cried every time, and her friends always gave her a hard time about it. They all looked over at Emily when the credits rolled, and sure enough she was a blubbering mess. Aria tossed a pizza crust at her.

"Pick that up." Alison snapped at Aria. "The last thing I need is bugs in my room. I already have enough pests in here as it is."

"Hey," Spencer feigned hurt, clutching her chest. "You wound me, Ali."

Emily giggled, wiping the tears from her face. Hannah wrapped an arm around her shoulder in support.

"I think it's sweet that Emily cries during movies." Hannah looks kindly at Emily.

"Yeah, and at commercials, during weddings, on the first day of Spring, and when -" Aria couldn't complete her list before Emily spoke up to defend herself,

"I can't help it. I'm a hopeless romantic," She involuntarily glances at Ali, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"How romantic was it when Ben took your V-card, Em," Ali says tauntingly, enjoying the look of panic Emily shoots her way.

"It-it was, well it was-" Emily didn't know what to say, since it hadn't really happened.

"Don't answer that, Emily. Not if you don't want to." Aria said surprising everyone by coming to Emily's rescue.

"Yeah, but if you do want to then tell us because I'm dying to know," Hannah looks over at Emily with a huge smile on her face.

The smile doesn't last long when Ali interjected, "I bet you would, Hannah." The words are cruel and meant to imply that losing her virginity is something that wouldn't be happening anytime soon to Hannah. "But Emily doesn't like to kiss and tell, do you, Em?" Alison batting her eyes at Emily, causing Emily to swallow hard and avert her gaze.

About an hour and a half later the girls are changed and ready to get into their sleeping bags. Emily pointedly avoids eye contact, praying Alison doesn't choose her, because she doesn't think she could stand it. Lying in a bed next to her so soon after what happened on the phone.

"Hey Emily," Ali coos from across the room, patting the place next to her in the bed. Emily's kneeled down over her bag, and at the sound of her name she glances over her shoulder, seeing the gesture. She quickly looks back down at her bag, continuing to pack her toiletries. She can't think of a single thing to say to get out it, and so she zips up her bag, and walks to the bed. She slips under the covers, and keeps her arms tight to her sides. She's barely breathing she's so nervous about being in the same bed with Ali, even though the other girls were right there on the floor. Alison switches the light off, and crawls into bed, and Emily shifts a little to get comfortable. Alison waits until all the chatter and giggling subsides, making sure all the girls are asleep before whispering to Emily, "Hey, Em, are you awake?"

Emily thinks about pretending to be asleep, but the force of Ali's complete attention compels her to respond. She steels herself before turning over. Alison's eyes are wide and gentle, and Emily instantly relaxes. She knows this Ali. This Ali is sweet and kind to her. Alison reaches out to push a piece of hair behind Emily's ear, and she shifts so she's very close to Emily's face, "Do you even know how beautiful you are, Emily?" This version of Alison gives Emily the most butterflies, and she thinks, when Alison's sweet like this, she'd do anything for her. Emily doesn't know what to say, so she just shakes her head, blushing at the compliment.

"Well you are. And damn sexy too..." Alison's staring at her with an intensity that Emily's never experienced before.

"I've been thinking a lot, you know, about our phone call." Alison looked Emily's face up and down, gauging her reaction. Emily froze, her eyes widening in panic. She didn't think Alison would bring it up. She thought Alison was trying to get them back to normal, and it took her by surprise.

"Ali, I-"

"No, you don't have to apologize for it," Alison was still staring at her with an angelic expression. Her hand moved to rest on Emily's stomach, and Emily's abs flexed at the touch. The subtle movement did not go unnoticed by Alison and she pressed down harder on Emily's abdomen, eliciting a sharp intake of breathe from the brunette. Ali found the strip of bare stomach Emily's tank and shorts didn't cover and traced it with a finger. Emily inhaled sharply again, and looked questioningly into Ali's eyes.

"Have you done it since?" Ali breathed out, her voice barely loud enough for Emily to hear.

Emily shook her head no, and glanced down at the girls. They were all fast asleep, and Spencer was even softly snoring.

When her eyes found Alison's again, she continued her line of questioning, "Really? Once I discovered it I think I did it every night for like a month. I did it this morning in the shower. I was thinking about you, saying my name." Ali smiled at Emily, batting her eyes.

Emily didn't know if she could speak. Alison's fingertip was still drawing shapes on her bare skin, and they were talking about that subject. She felt wet already, and she was so worried Ali would some how be able to tell, and would think she was some sort of perv who couldn't even handle a sleep over.

Ali's gaze was searing into Emily, but Emily couldn't get her mouth to speak.

"Have you wanted to do it again Em?" Ali was relentless, and Emily's heart was pounding so loud she thought somebody might hear it. She swallowed and stared at Alison for several seconds before finally admitting with a whisper, "Yeah."

Alison's eyes went dark, and she bit her lower lip before she continued, "Can I watch you do it right now?"

Emily thought her heart would either stop completely or burst out of her chest. She was trapped with paralyzing desire. She nodded her head. Emily wasn't sure she could deal with this come the light of day, couldn't believe she was nodding her head, but she was. As much as she tried to not think about it all week, she'd never felt something that good before. She wanted to feel it again.

"Do you want me to tell you what to do?" Alison hadn't planned this exactly, couldn't believe Emily would agree to this. But she'd certainly hoped, if only they were alone maybe Em would let her... No she needed to focused on Emily in front of her. How could she know that shy Emily, who could barely look at her straight on during the day, would be so sexy and willing at night? She was insanely curious to see what she could only hear last time.

Emily shook her head, "I remember." And she stared so long, immobile, looking into Alison's eyes, that Alison decided to prompt her anyway.

"Rub your chest." Emily brought her hand up at the command, and palmed her breasts over her tank top. She knew Alison could probably see how hard her nipples were through the thin fabric, and her eyes closed in embarrassment.

"No, Emily. Touch them under your shirt. It'll feel so much better."

Emily did what she was told, and when she felt her bare breasts, she squeezed harder on her nipples, and moaned involuntarily. Alison's eyes darted to the girls who were still sleeping.

"You have to be really quiet, okay? No matter how good it feels."

Emily nodded her head, and continued to pay attention to her breasts.

Alison stared, her attention rapt. She was completely entranced. Emily's eyes were squeezed shut, mouth hanging open slightly.

She moved her hand down slowly, still on her side facing Ali. Ali watched Emily's fingertips trace the same spot her own fingertips had earlier, and she watched as Emily's mouth tightened holding in a moan.

"Lay on your back, and open your legs." Alison's eyes went almost pitch black as Emily rolled back and spread her legs as far as she had room to. Ali placed her hand on Emily's stomach and pressed down just below her belly button.

"Okay now rub yourself, but do it really slow and soft." Ali saw her hand push down past the hem of her shorts, and felt it as Emily's hips thrust gently up at the first touch.

Emily could feel how wet she was. She was soaked through her shorts. She was so wet she could hear herself. Her hand stopped moving, mortified. She knew Alison heard it too.

"Don't stop. Please,"

Alison was locked onto Emily's every move and sound.

"I can hear it. It's so embarrassing." Emily strained talking as quietly as she could.

Alison scooted closer to Emily. The front of her body was almost flush against the side of Emily's. She leaned in and whispered so close to Emily's ear that her lips grazed it, "Don't you want to feel good, Em? Don't you want to come? I want to see you coming in my bed," Alison prompted as she began to rub soft circles on Emily's lower stomach.

Emily's eyes slammed shut, and her hand went right back, unable to control herself with Ali so close. She could feel her breath on her skin. Feel her fingers on her bare skin. She could smell her shampoo. And she could hear her voice in her ear, whispering encouragements, "You're doing so good. Does it feel good?"

"It feels so good," Emily's back was arching, and the bed was shaking gently with the increasing speed of her motions.

Alison was watching her with complete abandon now, eyes unable to stop moving up and down her body, taking in the whole scene. She could see the frustrated look on Emily's face, and she smiled thinking about how frustrated she was the first time when she couldn't get it. She knew exactly what she needed.

"Press down harder." And she watched as Emily's tan arm flexed, the definition in her muscles appearing as she pressed down, continuing at a more frantic speed. Alison complied with her own force and pressed down harder on Emily's waist line.

"Oh my God!," Emily gasped, and panic shot through Alison's body, worried she'd wake the girls. She shushed Emily, her voice harsher now, "You have to be quiet or you'll have to stop. Do you want to stop?"

Emily shook her head no, afraid to speak.

"I need more," Emily gasped quietly, "Please."

Alison thought for a second before asking, "What turns you on?"

"You." Emily was so invested in coming again that she answered without thinking.

Alison knew it already, but to hear Emily admit it like this, arching back, in her bed, struggling for pleasure, it sent her over the edge.

"Then look at me," she demanded.

Emily's eyes opened, and immediately found Alison's. She instantly began feeling the pleasure rising. Alison was staring right at her, her blue eyes, her curled lashes, her blonde hair. She was so beautiful that Emily could hardly stand it. She wanted Alison to touch her more, but she didn't know how to ask, so she just pretended she was. Alison was staring in amazement at Emily laid out before her. Alison must have sensed Emily's thoughts because she suddenly slid her hand beneath Emily's shirt and cupped her breast. Alison shuddered at the feeling of Emily's hardened nipple under her palm.

"Damn Emily," Alison whispered.

"Yes. Oh my God, it's coming. I'm-" Alison threw her free hand over Emily's mouth, pushing her index finger in so she'd be quiet. Emily's motion grew frantic, and Alison watched as her back arched high, and her body convulsed, eyes never leaving Ali's. She closed them when she came down, her legs shaking, her heartbeat returning to normal. The second Emily opened her eyes Alison took her finger from Emily's mouth and placed it into her own. Emily watched in awe as Alison sucked her finger, never taking her eyes off Emily's.

Reality came crashing down on Emily as Alison's pretty, wide eyed stare turned to curiosity- Emily's secret dancing behind her eyes, her mouth curled up, her body moving away from Emily's in the bed. Then suddenly she reached down to Emily's shorts and slid one finger against Emily's folds. Emily cried out softly and her nails dug into Ali's thigh. She was so wet Alison could feel it through Emily's shorts. Alison whimpered out in desire.

"Em, I can't wait to take your virginity. I'm gonna make you come so hard. And there will no one to hear me fucking you." Ali whispered with a smirk.

"Ali, please don't tell." Emily breathed with a shiver. Alison had retracted her finger and was now licking the moisture from it in some sort of special show for Emily.

"Tell what?" Aria's head pops up from the floor, and Ali and Emily both gasp. They are farther apart now, and both fully clothed, so it doesn't look bad, but the fear in Emily's eyes was going to give them away.

Alison is staring at Aria, her eyes now glinting. She holds up her pinky finger and mouths, "Ben" at Aria.

Emily groans and presses her face into her pillow. It's not like she could come up with anything, but that? Really Alison?

Aria lets out a gasp of her own. "Emily, I'm so sorry," Aria whispered.

Emily garbled something into her pillow that no one could understand.

Spencer wakes up rubbing her eyes. "What are you guys talking about?"

Aria starts to speak to answer Spencer's question, but Emily throws her pillow at her.

Aria shrieks, "You tell her then!"

"No body is telling anybody anything," Emily's says, exasperated.

Hannah finally joins in, "Is there any pizza left?" All the girls turn to her and say, "No!" at the same time before lying back down to sleep.

A couple minutes later Emily tries to slide off the bed to go to the bathroom and clean herself up, but she feels a strong grip on her wrist, and looks at Alison inquiringly.

"Don't." Alison says in the same tone that she gives her commands in, before winking, satisfied when Emily lies back down, cheeks burning.

Emily woke up with a start to find Ali straddling her hips. She gasped in shock and desire.

"Ali what are you doing?" Emily asked in a panic.

"Duh we're waking you up, sleepy head," Ali said looking at the other girls who were laughing at Emily's deer-in-headlights expression.

"Oh, well I'm definitely awake," Emily said with a wink. Emily didn't know where the confidence came from but she wanted Ali to know she wasn't the only one who could make someone uncomfortable. Emily grinned widely at Alison's shocked expression and the fact that Ali still hadn't moved off of her.

"So you gonna let me up, or just straddle me all morning?" Emily asked causing the other girls to giggle.

Normally Alison would be upset for someone to upstage her like that but Ali was so turned on by Emily's attitude she just laughed along. Ali climbed down and helped Emily out of the bed.

"So what are we gonna do today guys? It's a glorious Saturday. I kind of want to visit The Purple Triangle," Ali said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"What!" the girls said collectively. The Purple Triangle was a neighborhood in Hollis where all the gays and lesbians lived. It had earned it's nickname for obvious reasons.

"Don't you think it would be fun to buy cute skirts from the gay guys. I mean gays are really good with fashion right?" Ali explained.

"Well, we haven't got anything better to do. So I'm in," Emily said surprising the whole group by being the first to respond.

"At least Em has my back," Ali said walking over to the swimmer and linking their arms together. The other girls quickly agreed to go along with Alison, not wanting to disappoint her.

"Good then let's grab our fake I.D's and a cute outfit and meet back here in an hour," Alison said cheerily. The girls all packed their things and got dressed. They were all getting ready to leave when Alison grabbed Em by the wrist to keep her from leaving.

"Ali I'm gonna miss my ride with Han if I take too long," Emily said nervously.

"It's okay I just need help with my hair Em. It's not gonna curl itself," Alison said with a knowing smirk.

"Umm okay well I'll text Han to let her know I'm staying then," Emily replied, visibly relaxing. The girls both showered and dressed. Emily borrowing a black form fitting tank top and pink miniskirt from Ali. After the girls finished curling each others hair they had about fifteen minutes until their friends would arrive. They decided to sit in Ali's room until then.

"So should we discuss when and where I'm going to claim your virginity?" Ali asked running her fingers across Emily's lower thigh. Alison was enjoying the way her pink miniskirt barely covered Emily's long tan legs.

"Umm Ali the girls will be here in like fifteen minutes, and what about your mom?" Emily asked worriedly. She could feel herself already growing excited at Alison's touch.

"She went to eat breakfast with Spencer's mom and dad. So we're all alone in here." A flaming blush covered Emily's cheeks and Alison chuckled.

"Why are you blushing it's not like I don't already know what you're capable of. Besides you promised me Em and I'm gonna hold you to it," Alison said firmly.

"I just... I wasn't really thinking straight when I agreed to that," Emily stuttered. Ali retracted her hand as if Emily had slapped her.

"Do you wanna back out?" Ali asked. All the air going out of her lungs. She wasn't sure why but she couldn't have been more disappointed. Emily couldn't help but notice the frown threatening to pull down Alison's pouty lips.

"No! I just want to be clear on exactly what we're doing here. What are we doing Ali? I have a boyfriend. I feel like I'm cheating on Ben, " Emily said, exasperated.

"Emily it's only cheating if it's with another guy. With me it's... it's just a little help. I'm just helping you to get ready for him," Alison explained. Ali wasn't sure if anything she'd said was true but she wanted more than anything to be Emily's first. She wanted to be the first to cross that boundary with Emily, to be inside her in that way. It made Ali shudder just thinking about Emily's walls tightening around her fingers.

"Are you sure? Because I don't really want to be with him anymore anyway," Emily admitted


	3. From Now On

Alison blinked a few times, not really believing her ears. Her ears told her that Emily had indeed said she didn't want to be with Ben anymore. She couldn't believe her ears would tell such a cruel lie. Still her heart filled with hope that through some miracle it was true.

"What? Why?" was all Alison could think to say.

"I - I just want someone who makes me feel like... like I want them. Ben is nice and he's good looking but that's just not enough for me anymore. I don't think it ever was enough, and thats probably why we haven't had sex, I just don't have any desire for him," Emily explained. Ali just leaned over and hugged Emily.

"I'm here if you need help ending things with him," Alison offered.

"Help? Why would I need help with that?" Emily asked, confused.

"I meant with his reaction. I mean I surely wouldn't be happy if my beautiful, smart, athletic girlfriend wanted to dump me because I was too boring," Alison said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Emily blushed slightly at Alison's compliments. Just then they heard a car horn, letting them know the other girls had arrived.

"C'mon lets go meet our friendly neighborhood gays," Alison joked, grabbing Emily's hand and pulling the tan girl down the steps. Ali didn't let go of Emily's hand until they got to Hanna's car in the driveway. Em got in the back with Aria and Spencer while Alison climbed into the passenger side across from Hanna. During the trip the girls rolled down the windows and sang along to the newest Justin Timberlake and Katy Perry singles. When they made it to Lez Girlz - the only boutique in Hollister owned by a lesbian couple - they found designer handbags and shoes. Spencer and Alison walked out of the dressing room wearing the same dress and burst into laughter causing the cashier to poke his head into the door to ask them to quiet down.

"Ew, didn't anybody tell you this was a girl's only dressing room," Alison asked, crinkling her nose at the pink haired boy in front of her.

"Sweetie, I am one of the girls," the boy threw back flamboyantly before turning on his heel and sashaying back to the counter. The girls giggled at his feminine behavior before heading back to their respective curtains to make final choices on what to buy. Emily and Aria poked around out front while waiting for the other two girls to finish up in the dressing rooms. Alison poked her head through the dressing room entrance and called out to Emily.

"Hey, Em can you give me a hand with the zipper on this dress?" Alison asked in her most innocent voice.

"Um, sure," Emily replied equally nonchalant although she silently wondered why Alison didn't just ask Spence to help her. Still she followed Alison into her dressing room and turned to close the curtain behind them. Suddenly she felt Alison's hands on her hips and groaned involuntarily when Alison's hands trailed down over the front of her thighs. Emily began to wonder if Alison had purposefully chosen this miniskirt so she could touch her thighs. Her train of thought wasn't far off.

"Look at me Em," Ali whispered into her ear. Emily could feel Alison's warm breath against her ear. She turned around to face Alison and looked into her blue eyes as she trailed her fingers along Emily's inner thighs. Emily's breath hitched when Alison reached under the miniskirt and felt over her sky-blue bikini lace panties. Emily felt a pang of pleasure in between her legs as she leaned her head against the mirror of the dressing room. A guttural growl rumbled low in Alison's throat as she firmly grabbed Emily by the thighs and hoisted her onto the shelf aligning the dressing room wall. It was so possessive and sexy Emily felt owned somehow. And she'd be lying if she said she didn't like the idea if being owned by Alison. Before Emily could protest Alison reached behind her own back and unzipped the black cocktail dress she'd been trying on. The dress slid down Alison's slender figure and gathered in a heap at the floor around her ankles. Alison watched Emily's face as she took in the sight of her body. Emily's eyes widened in appreciation and Alison allowed a self-satisfied smile to land on her face. If there had been a doubt before, there was none left in this moment. Ali hadn't needed any help with her dress; she'd simply wanted to get Em alone. Emily felt a pool of wetness forming under her barely-there miniskirt. As her eyes ran up and down Alison's body they especially took notice of her matching bra and panties. It was black lace set that Emily had never seen before. Alison walked up to Emily and placed her hands on both of Emily's thighs and began massaging her there. Emily moaned and closed her eyes, leaning back against the wall.

"This is what it'll be like when I finally take you Em. Do you like this?" Alison asked moving her hands back to Emily's inner thighs. Emily nodded, seemingly unable to find her voice.

"Say it out loud Em. I want to hear you," Alison ordered.

"Y-yes. I like it," Emily managed, before collapsing against the wall. Just when Emily thought Alison was going to go further she felt her hands pull away. She opened her eyes and watched as Alison walked over to the hanger and grabbed her Marc Jacobs tee shirt and D.K.N.Y jeans. She quickly dressed herself with Emily looking on longingly. Alison reached out her hand to help Em off the shelf.

"C'mon lets go back outside before the girls get suspicious," Alison said as if nothing had happened.

"Em can I ask you something?" Alison began.

"Yeah?" Emily answered, unsurely.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean I know your virginity is a really important thing, and I don't want you to have any regrets about this. I care about you and I want us to remain best friends. You know that I'm closest to you out of all the girls and I just don't wanna mess that up Em," Alison rambled, having a rare moment of insecurity.

"Of course I'm sure. Like you said we're the closest out of all the girls and I appreciate what you're going to do for me. I don't want anybody else to be my first. Besides I already admitted last night that I'm attracted to you, so we may as well go through with this," Emily reassured her friend. Before the girls left the dressing room Alison grabbed the clothes she would purchase and winked at Em feeling more sure of herself.


	4. She Did What! Oh my

After making their purchases the girls decided to put the clothes in the trunk and stop at La Regnboga Café. While in line Spencer helpfully explained to them all that "Regnboga" was the Old English for rainbow. Which made them all giggle at the obvious intention behind the name. Leave it to Spencer to be nerdy and funny all at once Emily thought rolling her eyes at the girl. However, she couldn't help laughing along. That was the whole reason they'd come here right? To see if it was super gay like the rumors said. Apparently, it was if their experience today was any indication. The girls placed their order and stepped aside to wait. While they were waiting the girls were chatting about how excited they were to go to Pegasus - the local gay and lesbian bar - for the first time when Emily felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to find a beautiful girl standing in front of her with long flowing raven-black hair and a nose ring. Normally Emily didn't like facial piercings but she thought this one was hot. The girl looked to be the same age as Emily.

"Hi, I'm Alex," the girl introduced herself. She extended her hand and Emily shook it.

"Im Emily, can I help you?" she said politely, wondering why the girl had come over.

"I sure hope so. I was hoping to get your phone number, that is if you even find me attractive," the girl grinned widely. Emily's friends began giggling behind her shoulder. Emily didn't know what to say, she was shocked at how bold the girl was being. Emily could've never just walked up to someone like that.

"Um, I don't think that would be a good idea. Im not, I don't like, um, girls in that way," Emily stuttered.

"Well then, maybe I can show you guys around. Since you clearly don't live in the area," Alex replied, looking the girls up and down.

"And why exactly is that so clear," Alison said, upset that the girl was hitting on Emily.

"Well first things first, your dressed too expensively. Everyone in this neighborhood is low to middle class and you guys are wearing designer clothing from head to toe. Secondly, she just said she isn't gay, which ninety-nine percent of people in this area are. And last but certainly not least you were talking about how you'd be going to Pegasus for the first time tonight. Everybody in this neighborhood has already been there a million times. Living in The Purple Triangle and not going to Pegasus would be like living in Rosewood and never going to Snookers." Alex explained. The girls all stared at her silently for a moment, shocked that she'd been so accurate. Just then the barista called their names and the girls went to grab their coffee and turned to find the girl still standing there.

"Im still waiting for an answer, you know. To show you around," Alex stated expectantly.

"Um, Im down if you guys are," Emily said cautiously.

"Sounds good to me," Spencer and Hanna both said at once, Aria and Alison just shrugged. All the girls followed Alex to the parking lot. It was already getting dark outside, as it was nearly nine O' clock. They had been inside Lez Girlz longer than Emily had realized. The girls piled back into Hanna's full size Prius. Alex leaned down to the driver's side window.

"Just follow my Hummer and I'll lead you guys to Pegasus," Alex told them before walking across the parking lot to a gigantic yellow Hummer. Alex flashed her lights signaling for the girls to follow her. Hanna pulled out after her and they drove in silence for a few minutes.

"So anyone else think that girl is still trying to get into Em's pants?" Hanna asked taking a sip of her cappuccino. The girls all laughed except Ali who appeared to be angry and Emily who was blushing beet red.

"I don't think she'll keep trying. I mean, I made it pretty clear that I'm not gay. Do you think she will? Omigod guys what do I do?" Emily panicked. The girls laughed even harder at Emily's reaction.

"Don't worry so much Em, it's not like she's going to attack you," Spencer said, placing a hand on Emily's shoulder.

"I don't know guys, looks like Em has s case of the butterflies," Ali teased, feeling angry at Emily for not telling Alex to shove it where the sun doesn't shine. Emily's nostrils flared and she felt boldness coursing through her veins. Why was Alison teasing her again.

"You know what? I think Ali's right. If she makes a move I'm just let it happen. I want to know what it's like with a girl. What do you guys think? Should we give it a try?" Emily threw back angrily.

"Wow Em, where is this daring side of you coming from?" Aria asked, taken aback by the usually timid girl's reaction.

"I don't know I just feel reckless tonight. Besides if Im going to try this it should be with someone hot like Alex," Emily replied truthfully.

"I guess so. But what about Ben?" Hanna asked.

"Im going to break up with him anyway," Emily said flatly. The girls gave a collective gasp only Aria and Alison remained unfazed.

"Why on earth would you do that? You just had sex with him," Spencer said, confused by Emily's sudden change of character. Alison smirked knowingly. She'd almost forgotten about the excuse she'd given Aria; and by the look on Emily's face she'd forgotten as well. . . until this moment. Aria suddenly burst into a round of giggles.

"Ben is more of a boy than a man apparently," Aria blurted before succumbing to a total fit of laughter. The other girls joined in once the meaning of Aria's statement sank in. Even Alison laughed along, finding the explanation hilarious. Emily felt bad allowing the girls to think Ben had a small penis, but what was she supposed to do? It wasn't like she could tell them the real reason. The girls finally arrived at the Pegasus and followed Alex to the line that had already started to form at the the front door.


	5. Somebody's Jealous

"So, I probably should've asked this before but are you guys at least twenty-one?" Alex asked skeptically. It was Emily who spoke up.

"Of course, why would we follow you to a bar if we couldn't even get into it." Alex raised her palms in surrender at Emily's tone.

"Sorry, I just had to ask. So are you sure I can't change your mind about liking girls? Because I have to say from personal experience that we are better kissers than most guys," Alex said with a smirk.

"I'll think about it if you're really sweet," Emily replied with a flirty grin. Alex's smirk grew wider at Emily's response. Emily had to admit to herself that Alex looked hot in her black button down shirt, tweed jacket, chinos, and oxfords. The masculine clothing gave just the right amount of contrast to her girly locks; which Emily was quickly taking a liking to. Emily reached out and twirled a lock of Alex's hair around her pinky.

"What so you do your hair to make it this wavy?" Emily asked, taking a couple steps towards Alex.

"I braid it the night before to make the waves last longer. But by the time I'm finished dancing with you they'll probably be gone," Alex said draping her arm around Emily's shoulder.

"You know now that I think about it you don't look twenty-one yourself. How old are you?" Spencer asked.

"Um I'm only eighteen but I've been coming here since I was sixteen," Alex said glancing at Emily nervously. Emily just laughed thinking of how they had both lied to each other.

"Funny how you forgot to mention that," Alison said with an amused expression on her face.

"No worries, we might not have been completely honest when we said we were twenty-one," Hanna offered with a friendly smile.

"Wait, what? Then how old are you guys?" Alex asked, relieved.

"We're all seventeen, except me. My birthday just passed a couple months ago, So I guess you and I are the responsible adults of this group, " Aria explained.

"Well let's just hope the bouncer isn't as observant as . . .," Alex left left the sentence unfinished, as she did not know Spencer's name.

"Oh I'm Spencer, and this is Alison, Aria, and Hanna," Spencer said pointing to each of her friends.

"Well It's nice to officially meet you all, and I'm glad that I happened upon some of my fellow delinquents," Alex replied genuinely. The girls stepped up to the security and were passed through without incident. Alex parted from the girls after they found a table to get some drinks.

"So are you guys gonna do this with me or not, because I don't wanna do it by myself," Emily yelled over the music.

"Do what Em?" Ali asked.

"Kiss a girl! I dare you guys to kiss a girl on the lips before we leave tonight," Emily challenged the girls.

"I'm in!" Both Spencer and Hanna said at the same time, not wanting to back down from a dare. The girls all looked to Aria and Alison. Aria shrugged and nodded not wanting to be the only one to chicken out. Alison sighed but said she'd do it. Once Alex returned with the red-bull and vodkas, the girls all set off to find a girl yo make out with. Aria returned first with a petite artsy number and began grinding against her on the dance floor. Hanna and Ali came next, both with blonde girls in tow and Spencer came in last with a cute preppy girl. Emily thought it was funny how they'd all chosen girls similar to themselves. After watching them each get their kisses to complete the dare, s he decided it was time to join them on the dance floor. She grabbed Alex by the hand and pulled her onto the floor. Alex responded immediately and put her hands on Emily's hips. They began grinding against one another and Emily could feel the hairs on her arms standing up. As they danced to yet another song, Alex leaned in and pressed her lips to Emily's tentatively. Emily didn't waste any time, she grabbed Alex's neck and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. The alcohol and her mood making her boulder than usual.

She parted her lips and felt Alex's tongue slip into her mouth. Emily had kissed one girl before: Ali, but that had been different from this. Her kiss with Alison in the tree house had been tentative and nervous. This was nothing of the sort; it was passionate and full of desire. Alex clearly wasn't afraid to kiss her back. Her chest clenched up excitedly as Alex slid her hands further down her back side and felt her ass. Emily felt a familiar rush surge between her legs and. Then sudden disappointment as she realized it wasn't Alison she was kissing, just Alex. Alex was fine, Alex was sexy and exciting. But she still lacked the spark she'd felt earlier with Alison in the dressing room. Emily broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Alex's.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"Nothing, I just am as into this as I thought I'd be," Emily explained apologetically.

"Sure felt like you liked it. Could've fooled me," Alex said with a confused expression gracing her soft features. There was no doubt Alex was gorgeous, but Alison was perfect. She was all Emily ever wanted.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was into it at first but it just didn't feel right. I'm so sorry to waste your time Alex," Emily apologized.

"Are you kidding? Out of all the girls to waste my time I'm happy it was someone as beautiful as you Emily," Alex said with a shrug.

"Let's just keep dancing and have some fun. No pressure okay?"

"That sounds great actually," Emily agreed, still grinning from Alex's compliment. She grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her over to where all her friends were standing in a circle chatting. They all gave her a strange look as she approached the group, with Alex in tow.

"Hey Alex would you grab us another round please," Hanna pleaded in her sweetest voice. Alex nodded and headed in the direction of the bar. Emily knew something was up by the way Hanna had spoken to Alex. Hanna never used her sweet voice unless she wanted something. All her friends turned and stared at her as soon as Alex was out of sight.

"Is there anything you wanna tell us Em? About Alex," Aria asked, a sympathetic look in her eyes. Emily looked from face to face in her circle of friends.

"What are you guys talking about?" Emily asked, genuinely confused. The girls just looked at one another.

"Maybe this is more than just a dare for you, It's okay Em, we still love you," Spencer said softly in Emily's ear. Alison was just staring at the floor, playing with her feet. Emily couldn't breathe, had they seen the kiss? Did A send them a note, a picture, some kind of hint? They hadn't gotten any A notes in a week. How had they come to this conclusion?

"How did you know? Who told you?", Emily asked, flustered.

"Nobody told us, we saw the way you kissed Alex. That wasn't just for a dare. You seemed pretty into it," Hanna replied, placing a hand on Emily's shoulder. So that had been it, they'd seen her kissing Alex.

"I-I, just don't tell anybody. Promise you won't tell anyone until I'm ready," Emily begged.

"Of course Em, we would never do that to you. But A might. You need to be more careful, but we still love you Emily," Alison chimed in, looking genuinely concerned. Alison reached over and hugged Emily tightly.

"I'm so sorry Em. I know you weren't ready to tell us but we don't even care, you're still the same Em. You just like Benita instead of Ben," Hanna slurred, the alcohol taking affect on her ability to speak. Hanna's joke had the desired outcome nonetheless gaining a shy smile from Emily. Emily wiped her eyes and felt a sense of relief flooding her entire body. She'd never even really told anyone but Alison and now the weight was off her shoulders. Yes, she still had A and her parents to worry about; but she wouldn't worry about them tonight. No, not tonight. For now she would just have fun with her friends and let go. Emily looked up to find her friends waiting anxiously for her response.

"I'm okay guys. I just want to have fun tonight now that the cats out of the bag. Can we do that please? Just have fun?" Emily asked hopefully.

"Hell yeah! Let's dance bitch," Hanna yelled, grabbing Emily's hand and dragging her to the center of the dance floor. Emily caught site of Alex and waved her over.

"Here you go guys," Alex said handing the girls they're drinks. Spencer and Aria were both laughing hysterically at some joke that no one had told, consequently spilling half their drinks. Hanna grabbed Alex's and Emily's hands and started dancing in between them. This time Emily followed along without hesitation. She felt bold and worry free. Hanna wrapped her hands around Emily's neck and Emily grabbed her hips and they danced like that for three songs straight. The girls all agreed to take a break and found an open table to rest at.

Alex sat down next to Emily and placed her hand on Emily's thigh. Emily thought of pulling away, but what would be the point? The girls already knew her secret. Emily looked over at Alex and was met by a suggestive smirk on her lips. Just as Emily was about to lean in and kiss Alex for the second time tonight, she caught sight of Alison out of the corner of her eye. She turned fully to face Alison and found her face twisted up in anger. And something else that Emily couldn't quite put her finger on. Alison's eyes landed on Alex's hand which was now sliding down to Emily's knee. Recognition suddenly hit Emily as she watched Alison's nostrils flare.

She was jealous Emily realized, she leaned over to Alison and whispered the only thing she thought would calm her down. "I can't wait to get you alone, I keep thinking about you."

Alison looked shocked for a moment but then broke into a knowing smirk. Emily returned the smile and the girls began to giggle. Softly at first and then loudly enough that the other girls exchanged concerned glances. Spencer finally commented that they should probably get them home before they got too drunk to comply. Neither girl protested, both wanting to get behind closed doors. Fortunately, Alex only had two drinks, so she was able to drive the girls home in her Hummer. It had room for six so the girls fit perfectly. Alex agreed to come back in the morning to pick up Hanna to get her car. Alex assured the girls that Hanna's car would be safe in the parking lot of Pegasus until the next day.

When the girls arrived at Spencer's house they settled into Spencer's living room. As the other girls settled in to watch Little Britain one of their favorite movies, Alison grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her upstairs to the Hastings' guest room. Emily didn't resist because she knew they needed to talk about what had happened tonight. She didn't know why she felt the need to talk to Alison but it seemed be an unspoken rule between them. Emily had just closed the door behind her and was turning to face Alison when she smashed her lips against Emily's. She didn't hesitate at all. As soon as Alison felt Emily's lips moving against her own she shoved her tongue into Emily's mouth. Emily felt her back press against the door. Alison kissed Emily without fear or timidness for a few more moments, her hands on both of Emily's hips. Alison pulled away when the need for air was impossible to ignore.

"I'm sorry I kissed her. I'm sorry that it wasn't you," Emily apologized.

"As long as you never let another person's lips touch yours again, I forgive you," Alison replied still panting slightly. Emily just nodded in understanding. She leaned in and placed one last chaste kiss on Alison's pink lips before turning to exit the room. Before she could even open the door she felt Alison's hand come down to cup her butt. She gasped at the sensation caused by Alison's massaging motion. Alison leaned in and whispered something Emily never thought she'd hear from the blonde.

"This is mine. Your whole body. I'm claiming the whole thing, but especially your perfect ass. Don't ever let anyone else touch it," Alison growled low in Emily's ear. Each sentence accentuated by the squeezing of Emily's bottom. It was the most possessive thing Emily had heard in her life. It turned her on that Alison demanded to be the only one who had access to her body. Alison planted one last kiss on the back of Emily's neck just below her ear before walking around her and walking nonchalantly down the steps.


	6. Suprise Party For Two

When Emily finally joined the group again Aria, Spencer, and Hanna had already passed out on the floor, leaving only Alison awake. The movie was still playing and she turned it off before walking over to Alison. Emily tapped the blonde girl on her shoulder and when Alison turned Emily could see obvious concern in her eyes.

"Ali whats wrong?" Emily asked sweetly. Alison said nothing but reached our her hand for help. Once Emily had pulled Alison up off the floor they walked into the kitchen. Alison sighed loudly and sat on one of the stools, patting the one next to her as a signal for Emily to sit down.

"What if I'm not good at it, Em?" Alison asked once Emily had sat down.

"Good at what Ali?" Emily asked, a confused expression adorning her beautiful face. Alison shivered at the sound of her name falling off of Emily's lips. She was so innocent Alison thought. How could she not understand the question? Still Alison took a breathe to steady herself before explaining.

"At sex. What if you don't like it with me? I just want you to enjoy your first time," Alison explained, her bottom lip quivering. Emily's heart stalled in her chest. She couldn't believe the words she was hearing. Yet before her sat the one and only Alison DiLaurentis admitting she was scared not to please someone! Emily thought that was ridiculous, Alison could please anyone. It was the last thing she should be worried about, least of all Emily. Hadn't she noticed how easily undone Emily was at the sound of her voice or the touch of her hand? When Alison had said she was claiming Emily's body as her own Emily's knees had nearly given out.

"Ali you make me weak in the knees when you talk to me. I can barely look at you because your'e so beautiful. When you touch me I get chills. There is absolutely no way that I won't enjoy sex with you. It's just not possible," Emily grabbed Alison's hand and intertwined their fingers. It was a move Emily wouldn't normally have made. Alison just looked so vulnerable she just couldn't pass up the opportunity to comfort her. Alison smiled gratefully and her heart swelled at Emily's words.

"C'mon Em. Let's go get some sleep," Alison said, wearily placing a kiss on Emily's cheek. As they walked back to the living room Alison considered all that had happened in just one day. Emily had come out to the girls, she'd admitted her own insecurities about being Emily's first sexual partner, they'd all made out with at least one girl, and her secret romance with Emily had become way more heated and physical. They were quickly approaching the point if no return. She was more anxious to have sex with Emily than she'd ever been about anything else. They laid their sleeping bags down in front of the couch. Alison draped her arm over Emily's waist and found her hand, she laced their fingers together before drifting off into the most peaceful sleep she'd had in days. Emily woke up to the sound of the Hasting's doorbell. Alison was still asleep with her fingers laced into her own. She smiled at their hands and since they were alone in the living room Emily turned over and placed a chaste kiss on Alison's lips to wake her up. She wanted to be the fist person Alison saw when she woke up. Alison smiled at Emily and told her she was the most beautiful thing she'd ever woken up to. Emily blushed slightly at Alison's compliment and her proximity. Alison leaned in and kissed her again. Emily's heart fluttered as the reality of their romance dawned on her.

What were the chances that Alison DiLaurentis would want her in that way? Emily couldn't believe she was so lucky to have a relationship with Ali. Especially in such a special way. Emily knew that Alison was never really this genuine with anyone so she felt honored to be the one Ali chose to open up to.

"You wanna go see who that was at the door?"

"Sure, besides I'm starving." Emily replied sleepily, arching her back and yawning.

Ali's eyes went dark and her brow furrowed. She wondered why Emily could turn her on by doing something so innocent. But she knew. It was the way Em arched her back. It was so damned sexy Alison suddenly found every thought fleeing from her mind, except the ones of her and Emily on her bed in various positions.

Emily sat up and found Alison staring at her as if she were thinking of something that required every once of her concentration. She looked back with a confused face before she recognized the expression on Ali's face. It was lust; in such a pure form Emily couldn't help the heat that rushed simultaneously to her cheeks and to her core. The flush in her cheeks did not go unnoticed by Alison's sharp eyes. Eyes that were now roaming all over every exposed inch of skin along Emily's body before landing on her face which still held some redness. Alison stood up and reached a hand down to Emily. Once she was standing Alison whispered in her ear.

"When the girls leave to get Hanna's car, will you stay behind with me?"

"Of course I will Ali." Emily answered in a husky tone. Her mouth still dry from the intense look of desire she'd seen on Alison's face. They walked into the kitchen and saw Spencer making coffee while Hanna wore sunglasses and an sour expression. Alex was sitting on one of the stools next to Aria. Aria's eyes drifted down to Alison's hand with an amused expression. Ali realized her hand was still intertwined with Emily's. But she didn't want to let go, especially not in front of Alex. Emily was hers and no one would cross her territory, at least not without a fight. Emily and Ali took the stools opposite of Alex and Aria, still holding hands.

"Why the sunglasses Han?" Emily asked. Ali couldn't help but smirk at Emily's question. Hadn't she ever had a hangover in her life?

"Because my head hurts like a bitch, this hangover wont let up, and the lights are too bright," Hanna complained.

"There are no lights Han," Spencer said with a light chuckle as she handed each girl a coffee.

"Really, then what's that bright yellow glow coming from?" Hanna asked.

"Umm, that would be the sun." Spencer said and the girls all laughed at Hanna's obvious confusion.

"Jeez, I guess I'll have to remember not to get you so many refills next time." Alex said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"So how are you feeling this morning Emily?" Alex asked, singling Emily out.

"I'm fine I didn't have nearly as much to drink as Hanna did," Emily said smiling politely but tightening her grip on Alison's hand. She didn't want the blonde to get jealous again. Ali squeezed back, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Are you coming with us to pick up Hanna's car?"

"No, I'm gonna sit this one out."

Alex nodded a little disappointedly.

"Well maybe we can grab breakfast when we get back." Alex said, a little boldly Emily thought.

"I'm making Emily breakfast actually, that's why she's staying behind." Ali said innocently. Emily gave a shy smile, thankful for Alison's interjection. Now that her bold mood and the alcohol were both out of her system she didn't know how to handle Alex's blatant come-ons.

"Okay well how about this, you can take my number and we'll hang out sometime."

"Um okay," Emily replied unsurely, not knowing what else she could say. She didn't want Ali to feel ignored but she also wanted to spare Alex's feelings.

"Cool, are you guys ready to go then?" Spencer asked, noticing the uncomfortable way that Emily was looking between Alex and Alison.

"I'm ready if you are. Here you go Em," Alex said handing Emily a piece of paper. Emily slipped the paper into her back pocket and quickly resumed drinking her coffee, not wanting to make eye contact with Alison. After they finished their coffee and hugged the girls goodbye Emily went to the fridge to grab some eggs. She absentmindedly wondered if Ali meant what she'd said earlier about making her breakfast. As she took the eggs out of the carton she heard Ali enter the kitchen.

"What are you doing Em?" Alison asked, wrapping her arms around Emily's waist.

"Making us breakfast. Or were you not going to eat anything?" Emily replied, turning to face Alison.

"Not really I just wanted a reason for us to be alone. Can we go up to one of the spare rooms? I really need to talk to you about... you know." Ali answered nervously pulling back to gauge Emily's reaction.

"Sure. Let's go then." Emily said putting the food back into the fridge.

Alison followed behind Emily. She couldn't help the giddy feeling on her chest. Ali had wanted to surprise Emily so Alison arranged for the girls to get a massage in Hollis after they picked up Hanna's car. So they would have the next few hours to themselves. If everything went as Ali had planned... then they were going to have a very good afternoon.


	7. Sweet On My Lips

Alison followed Emily up the stairs with a smirk on her lips; Emily had no idea what she had planned for this afternoon. Once they were in the Hasting's guest room Emily sat on the bed and waited expectantly for Ali to speak first. Instead she locked the door and turned to face Emily with a dark glint in her eyes.

"Alison, are you okay?" Emily asked. She tried to steady her voice but it wavered mid- sentence. The obvious nerves in Emily's voice made Alison pause. She didn't want to take things too fast for Emily's sake and for her own. After all she had never done this before and the last thing she wanted was for Emily to be turned off because she was too rough.

"Emily", Alison began "I've arranged for the girls to get massages in Hollis, so we'll have the entire afternoon to ourselves."

"I really want this to go perfect for us and I really don't think I can wait any longer to have you. Unless you don't want to then we can definitely wait until you're ready." Alison rambled.

"Well, are your parents home?" Emily asked.

"Um, no they're in a meeting for now. Then afterwards they're going to brunch with Spencer's parents. But Emily we're in Spence's house remember? We don't need to worry about my parents right now."

"Well I was just thinking, you know what would make this moment even more perfect?" Emily paused. "If we were in your bed." She finished with a matter of fact tone of voice. Alison just thought to herself how much she would love to take Emily for the first time in her own bed.

"Don't you want to have me in your own bed?" Emily asked, walking up to Alison and placing her hands flat on Alison's chest. Alison's vision blurred at the sound of Emily's voice saying those words to her. She never thought she'd hear something so sexy coming from someone as shy and timid as Emily. However, as time went along Alison was beginning to discover that Emily would continue to surprised her in the most unexpected ways. Alison grabbed Emily's hand once she'd regained her sight, practically dragging the tan swimmer across the street and around to the back of her house. Emily followed Alison through the back door and up to the stairs to her room. She sat on the bed as Alison locked the door. Alison turned to face Emily and looked down into her big brown eyes. She looked so innocent waiting for Alison to make the first move. Alison leaned down and placed a tentative kiss on Emily's lips. Emily sighed contentedly at the feeling of Alison's lips moving against her own. Alison took the opportunity to slide her tongue inside Emily's eager mouth. Alison gently eased Emily down until she was laying flat on the bed and they backed up until their whole bodies were on the bed. Alison broke the kiss to move lower to Emily's jaw. She wanted to kiss every part of Emily, to make sure that every cell in Emily's body knew what it felt like to be touched by her. Alison placed a line of soft kisses on Emily's neck before sucking the flesh there, meaning to leave behind a mark. Alison wanted everyone to know that Emily was taken. Emily moaned beneath her and chills erupted down Alison's spine. Emily had been right. The feeling of having Emily in her bed, hearing her cries echo off her walls was the most exhilarating experience Alison would ever have. These were her sheets Emily was about to soak, and Alison loved that thought. Alison grabbed Emily's shirt and began to lift it, slowly running her hands along Emily's toned stomach in the process. Emily sat up slightly and lifted her arms above her head to allow Ali to remove the piece of clothing. Emily was suddenly very glad she'd worn the lace bra and pantie set from Victoria's Secret. Ali positioned herself in between Emily's legs so that her thigh rested lightly over Emily's center. Alison's eyes roamed hungrily over the sky blue lace bra that was rising and falling slightly with Emily's breathing. She ran her hands from Emily's neck, over her breasts and down to her stomach, where she applied slight pressure. Emily's breath hitched, causing Alison to smirk slightly. Alison leaned down and whispered into Emily's ear.

"Do you like that?"

"Y-yes," Emily stuttered slightly.

"Don't be scared I'll go slow babe. I'm going to take my time with you." Alison said in a husky tone. Emily sighed heavily as Alison's thigh rubbed against her center over her skirt. Alison unzipped Emily's skirt and slid her index finger against Emily's lace underwear eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the brunette. Alison removed her own shirt, desperate for skin-to-skin contact. She kissed Emily harder, sliding her tongue against Emily's in a dance of passion. Emily shuddered against Alison's bare stomach. She felt excited and nervous all at once, but most of all, she was eager. Emily wanted to know what it felt like to be touched in that way. To have someone show her love and passion, sex and pleasure. Alison reached up and under Emily's back, looking for the clasp to her bra. Emily sat up on her elbows to allow Alison better access. Once she found the hooks Alison unlatched Emily's bra with ease and slid the fabric down Emily's arms, letting it drop to the ground. Alison broke the kiss to look at Emily's bare breasts. Her eyes landed immediately on her light brown nipples, which were hard and begging to be touched. Ali ran her hands over the soft skin of Emily's breast and pinched her slightly. Emily moaned and let her head fall back with ecstasy running through her veins. Alison's hands were warm and offered the promise of satisfaction. Alison felt a wave of heat travel from her chest to the folds between her thighs. Alison hooked her fingers into Emily's mini skirt and pulled them down to her knees. Emily lifted her legs up so that Alison could pull her skirt completely off. Once Emily's skirt was off only her lacy blue panties remained. But something else caught Alison's attention. Emily's long brunette locks were pulled back into a neat pony tail. Alison reached out and gently pulled the rubber band from Emily's hair. She watched as Emily's hair cascaded around her shoulders and her heart skipped in her chest.

"Emily," Alison began, "you are so beautiful."

Emily smiled up at Alison, she sat up on her elbows and gave Alison a slow kiss. Alison's heart swelled, this definitely wasn't just sex. This was something more, Alison could feel the urgency growing within herself. She didn't just want to give Emily pleasure; she wanted to show her love. The realization hit Alison with full force. She deepened the kiss letting Emily's tongue into her mouth and moaning into Emily's mouth. Emily reached up and tugged gently on Alison's designer jeans. Alison broke the kiss to remove he own jeans, once she got them down to her knees she kicked them the rest of the way off. Emily eyed the black lace underwear that Alison was wearing. Her first thought was that she couldn't wait to get her out of them. Emily traced her fingers along the band of Alison's underwear, causing Alison to tremble slightly.

"Can I take these off?" Alison asked gesturing to Emily's underwear. Alison knew that once she took off Emily's underwear there was no turning back. Emily nodded, unable to speak. Alison smiled dreamily, feeling as though she had just won an olympic gold medal. It felt like such a reward to be the first to have Emily. Alison took a deep breath and hooked her fingers into Emily's sky blue lace underwear and pulled them off, stroking Emily's long tan legs as she went. Emily's glistening folds looked delicious to Alison, and she ran her index finger along the length of it. Emily moaned sweetly and arched her back into Alison's touch. Softly, Alison parted Emily's entrance and dipped the tip of her finger into Emily's lips, sighing contentedly at the feeling of Emily being wrapped around her.

"Damn, Emily," Alison sighed, leaning into Emily's ear, "you feel so fúcking good."

"Oh my God, Alison. Fúck," Emily moaned. Surprising Alison a little by cursing.

"How does that feel Emily?" Alison asked letting Emily's name run languidly off her tongue. Alison pushed herself slightly deeper into Emily's core, and nibbled on the soft skin of her neck.

"It feels so fúcking amazing Alison," Emily whispered, biting down lightly on Alison's shoulder. Alison found it intoxicatingly sexy that Emily was cursing like that. It made her feel like Emily was losing control; and Alison was happy to the reason behind Emily's undoing.

"Mmmm, say my name again," Alison demanded curling her finger slightly inside of Emily and kissing along her jaw.

"Alison," Emily began, " I need more of you. Please." Emily raked her nails down Alison's back. Alison groaned hungrily as she pushed her finger entirely into Emily and added a second finger. Emily moaned loudly and dug her nails even harder into Emily's back. Alison's eyes sparkled with lust and pride as she experienced some resistance from Emily's walls. Alison realized that Emily's entrance was tighter than she'd expected; and she loved it. Ali pulled back to look into Emily's eyes in wonder. She wondered how she had been gifted with the prize below her. Of being the first to feel her tightness, or hear her moans, to make her come undone. Alison kissed Emily sweetly, tasting the coffee and vanilla they'd been drinking earlier, and something else, something that was distinctly Emily. Alison hoped she would be the only one to ever taste that distinct flavor. She slowly pulled her fingers almost all the way out of Emily before sliding them back in even slower, quickly finding a steady rhythm Emily lifted her hips up to meet Alison's hand and sighed heavily into Alison open mouth, a fresh flow of liquid flowing from her center. Alison felt Emily's juices coating her fingers and moaned into her mouth.

"My God, you're so fúcking wet," Alison whimpered against Emily's swollen lips. Alison was still pumping in and out of Emily and she increased the force she was using. Slamming into Emily harder with each thrust of her hand.

"Ughh, my God, Alison. Don't fúcking stop." Emily begged. Alison thought she might come just from listening to Emily beg and curse like that. Alison leaned down and took Emily's nipple into her mouth. She sucked it until Emily's shudders were coming in waves. Alison could feel Emily beginning to contract and she slowed her movements. Ali pulled back from Emily's breast to look at her face. Emily's face was wearing an expression of complete bliss, and her eyes were clamped tight. Alison's heart swelled at the idea that she could do that to Emily. Alison stopped moving her fingers completely, causing Emily to open her eyes.

"Can I taste you, Emily?"

"We've already kissed a bunch of times Ali." Emily replied, writhing underneath Alison, trying to gain more friction. Alison chuckled lightly

"No, I meant taste you." Alison said kissing her way down Emily's stomach.

"Oh. Shít," was all Emily managed to get out before she felt Alison's tongue slide up the length of her center. Emily let her head drop back onto the bed and moved the pillow to cover her mouth. Alison's movement immediately ceased, causing Emily to look down at her in confusion.

"Don't cover your mouth Emily. I want to hear you." Alison demanded.

"What if someone hears us?" Emily asked.

"The house is empty. There is no one to hear you but me, Emily. And I definitely want to hear you." Alison said resuming her licking motion along Emily's entrance. Emily looked into Alison's eyes as she dipped her tongue deeper into Emily's lips and moaned contentedly. This was so much better then hiding under a pillow, Emily couldn't believe she was actually watching the girls of her dreams give her pleasure. Suddenly Alison pushed her tongue completely into Emily's entrance and watched as her eyes widened in shock. Emily groaned loudly and began to roll her hips against Alison's mouth roughly. Alison reached up and added two fingers to Emily's heated folds. Emily let her arms give way so that she could entangle her hands in Alison's hair. Emily felt a tightening sensation building up in the pit of her stomach.

"Alison! I'm gonna... Oh my God!" Emily practically shouted as her climax rapidly approached.

"Tell me Emily, what does it feel like?" Alison demanded still dragging her fingers in and out of Emily's center.

"Unff, I'm gonna come Alison. I - I'm almost there."

Alison took a moment to look at her own fingers pumping in and out of Emily. The sight nearly brought Alison to her own orgasm. She decided to give Emily her release, Ali began slamming her fingers into Emily mor quickly and harder.

"I'm coming. Ughh, Alison I'm coming so hard!" Emily screamed as her orgasm crashed down on her with full force.

"God, I love it when you say my name. Emily, you are mine, completely and totally mine. Don't ever forget that." Alison paused to kiss Emily, still sliding herself in and out of Emily's entrance. Ali helped Emily ride out the rest of her orgasm before speaking again.

"Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm yours too. I don't want anyone else but you. I'm completely yours." Alison said wiping a sweaty piece of hair from Emily's forehead.

"I love you Alison." Emily said in the quietest voice Ali had ever heard.

"I love you too Em." Alison said before laying down next to Emily. Emily turned so that they were facing each other. They sat in comfortable silence for a while before Alison spoke.

"Are you okay Em?"

"Yeah, I'm just feeling a little tired all of a sudden." Alison chuckled lightly.

"Sex will do that to you, but only if it's good" Alison replied with a smirk.

"Well in that case you were amazing, 'cause I'm really tired. You took all my energy with that magic mouth of yours." Alison beamed at Emily's comment. Clearly Emily had enjoyed what Alison had done with her tongue. Alison leaned over and kissed Emily sweetly, sliding her tongue along her bottom lip to ask for entrance. Emily granted Alison access, and immediately tasted herself on Alison's tongue. Emily sighed at the taste of herself in Alison's mouth. It was one of the sexiest things she had ever experienced. They kissed like that for what felt like hours until Alison finally broke the kiss to get some air. She leaned her forehead against Emily's chest and listened to her heartbeat as she drifted onto the most peaceful sleep she had ever had.


	8. Two Hours, Really?

Alison stretched and rolled over in Emily's arms, causing her to stir slightly. They were still naked and though their bodies were covered by a blanket. The position they were in caused Alison's center to be in direct contact with Emily's thigh. Which Emily was now grinding against her center.

"Unf, Emily, your um, thigh is between my legs..." Alison whispered as heat rushed to her core. To her surprise Emily simply smiled and said "I know." Grinding into Alison even more roughly. Alison gasped as Emily's muscular leg came in contact with her swollen clít.

"Shít, what are you doing Em?"

"You could say I'm returning the favor for what you did to me this morning. It's only one o'clock and I've got hours to pay you back." Emily said crawling into Alison's lap and slowly grinding her center directly over Alison's. Alison moaned and cursed under her breath causing Emily to smirk pridefully. Emily had been awake before Alison, and she had some plans for them. Plans that she knew Alison would enjoy. Emily didn't feel like she had to be shy or timid any longer. Alison had said that she loved her after taking her virginity. It didn't much more personal than that. She reached down to Alison's face and ran her thumb across Alison's lips.

"Tell me what you want me to do." Emily said with a daring look in her eyes. Alison was caught off guard by the bold look in Emily's eyes. Yet still extremely turned on. She took a moment to answer and when she did she wasn't very graceful.

"Just fúck me Emily," Alison ordered in a husky tone. Emily chuckled lightly running her hands down Alison's stomach.

"That can be arranged."

Emily kissed Alison with a smirk on her lips. She thought to herself that morning sex might be her favorite, although _any_ sex with Alison was fine with her. Alison moaned loudly into Emily's mouth and arched her back, wanting more skin-to-skin contact. Emily happily obliged, intertwining both her hands with Ali's she pinned her hands down above her head and pressed their bare breasts together. After a few moments Emily pulled back, and began to trail kisses down Alison's jaw to her neck. Emily wasn't sure what she was doing but she knew what she wanted to do with Alison's body. For now that would be enough to guide her.

She kissed her way down to Ali's chest and took one of Ali's pink nipples into her mouth. Alison groaned at the feeling of Emily's tongue on her nipple. Emily tasted Alison's salty sweat mixed with the natural flavor of her skin. It was intoxicating and sexy. She pinched Alison's other nipple with her free hand causing her breath to hitch. She moved her mouth to the other nipple and began sucking on it greedily. She bit down slightly on Alison's pink flesh, causing her to cry out at the sudden sensation. Emily smirked, this was going to be _very_ easy if Alison was this sensitive to her touch. Emily certainly wasn't going to complain. Emily wanted to taste more of her but she didn't want to go to her core just yet. She pulled back from Alison's nipple and boldly raked her tongue from hem of her underwear to the middle of Alison's breasts .

"Mmm, Ali you taste delicious," Emily said smiling.

"Dammit, Emily," Alison sighed heavily.

"What?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That was the sexiest thing anyone has ever done or said to me. I can't believe you just licked me." Alison said, shaking her head slightly.

"If I recall correctly, you were the one who licked me first." Emily said smirking. She leaned down and kissed Alison's smiling lips. Pushing her tongue into Ali's mouth. Emily loved the way Alison tasted, kissing her was like tasting sunlight or a warm breeze. Emily smiled at this thought and began slowly kissing her way down to the hem of Alison's underwear. Alison trembled just as Emily's hands came to rest on her thighs.

"Can I?" Emily asked, nodding towards Alison's black lace thong.

"Of course you can," Alison said smiling down at Emily. She was being so gentle, Alison's heart swelled as Emily slowly pulled her underwear down until they were completely off. Emily took in the sight of Alison's heated center for the first time and felt her own body heat up. She leaned down and kissed Alison's inner thighs. When she'd made her way to Alison's center Emily tentatively licked at it, causing Alison to curse under breath. Emily groaned at the feeling of Alison's heat on her tongue. Wanting to prolong this experience, Emily began at a torturously slow pace. Licking and nibbling at Alison's clít, she swirled her tongue around the sensitive peak, before dragging her tongue down the length of Alison's center. A sweet taste filled Emily's mouth as she dipped her tongue inside Alison's core. Alison moaned sweetly and tangled her fingers into Emily's hair.

"Ughh, Emily. Shít." Alison swore when Emily pressed her mouth flush against Alison's lips. Emily moaned into Alison; she just couldn't help herself Alison just tasted _so_ damned sweet. Emily grabbed Alison by her thighs, placing them over her shoulders and pulling her closer to her face. Shoving her tongue completely into Alison's center, causing Alison to cry out and pull Emily's hair. Emily moved her tongue inside of Alison and felt her begin to tighten. Emily loved the feeling of Alison's walls squeezing on her tongue, but she didn't want Alison to finish yet. She slowly pulled her tongue from Alison's lips making Ali groan at the loss of contact.

"Emily, please don't stop." Alison begged.

"Don't worry I won't be stopping any time soon." Emily replied as she pushed one finger into Alison's folds. She felt the fresh flow of liquid coat her finger as she began slowly pulling out of Alison only to push back in even more slowly. Ali arched her back into Emily's hand and moaned softly as her orgasm approached. Then Emily slowed her pace and kept her at bay just enough to drive her mad. Alison liked this teasing game Emily was playing with her climax. As soon as she felt herself on the edge Emily would slow down again. Alison was growing desperate grinding down on Emily's hand.

"Emily, please." Alison managed.

"Please what? Tell me what you want Alison." Emily asked, slowing her pace yet again.

"Make me come. I can't take it anymore." Alison whimpered, loving and hating the sensations between her thighs at the same time. Hating them because they made her weak enough to beg for her release. Loving it because it was Emily who had done this to her, and she would beg Emily for anything if she had to. Emily was her soft spot and her reason to be strong all at once. Suddenly she felt Emily push a second finger into her center and she moaned Emily's name. Emily smirked watching the expression of bliss cross Alison's features as She began pumping herself in and out of Alison's core more quickly. She felt Alison begin to contract around her fingers but rather than slowing down this time she pumped even faster and began sucking on her clít. Alison cried out loudly and her hips bucked off the sheets, liquid flowed from her entrance as her orgasm hit her full force. Racking through her spine and making her arms weak, Alison's legs tightened around Emily's shoulders before going numb altogether. Alison felt like she'd had the air knocked from her lungs as her orgasm continued to ripple through her stomach.  
>"OhmygodEmily," Alison gasped, her words running together. Emily continued pumping in and out of Alison until she felt her contractions subside. Alison continued to breath heavily for a few minutes, when her breathing slowed Emily crawled back up her body and kissed her. Alison tasted herself in Emily's mouth, and moaned at her flavor mixed with Emily's natural taste. Ali broke the kiss to ask Emily a question.<p>

"Em?" Alison began.

"Yes?"

"That was the best sex I've ever had. Where did you learn all this stuff? Have you been studying porn or something?" Alison asked, genuine curiosity lacing her words. Emily smiled, blushing slightly at Alison's question.

"No, I just did whatever I thought you would like. I don't watch porn Ali."  
>Alison smiled at that. Of course innocent Emily didn't even watch porn. It was one of the things Alison loved most about her. No matter who was around her or how many bad influences tried to change her, Emily remained as clean and untainted as fresh white sheets. Alison smirked to herself at the next thought to cross her mind, she suddenly felt the need to share it with Emily.<p>

"You know Em, plenty of people have tried to turn you towards the dark side but, I'm the first to succeed. You're not so innocent anymore. Emily Fields is no longer a virgin. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't proud to know it's all my doing." Alison said looking into Emily's eyes. Emily blushed at Alison's prideful words. Alison watched the red tint spread through Emily's cheeks and pulled her closer, kissing both her cheeks softly.

"Emily, I want you to be mine." Alison whispered.

"I am yours Alison. You know that. I've given you the most private parts of myself. How could you not know that I'm yours? I have always been yours, even before all this happened." Emily replied, confused as to why this still wasn't enough for Alison.

"That's not what I meant Em. I don't want you to think that this is not enough for me. You are more than enough. When you said you loved me I thought my heart might explode I was so happy to hear you say it. And I meant it wholeheartedly when I said it back. It's just..." Alison paused, not knowing how to ask what was on her mind. Emily felt like Alison had read her mind. Smoothing away fears she didn't even realize she had. She realized Alison had never finished talking.

"Just what, Alison? You can tell me." Emily said, bringing her hand to rest on Alison's chest.

"I really want more of you. I have enough, but I still want more. Emily, would you want to be my girl? I mean I know this is a lot and we haven't talked about relationships but I want you. I just can't seem get enough of you, no matter how much I have I want more. So I guess what I'm asking is for "e'you to be my girlfriend." Alison had been looking down the entire time she spoke. She looked up to find a smiling Emily.

"Of course I will be your girl Alison. I love you so much." Emily said smiling brightly.

"I love you too Em. God, I wish we never had to leave my bed." Alison replied, returning Emily's smile. "Actually having you in my bed forever sounds pretty appealing right now. Especially after what you just did to me." Emily blushed nervously at Alison's comment, realizing that they were, in fact, still naked in Alison's bed. Not that either of them minded.

"After all this you still make me nervous," Emily commented, thinking out loud.

"I hope that never stops. I like making you nervous, and turning you on, watching you react, hearing you moan my name when I touch just the right spots." Alison stopped, realizing this was quickly turning into something sexual. If she hadn't stopped she might not have heard her cell phone ringing in her jeans. Alison rolled over and reached for her pants on the floor, retrieving her cell phone out of the front pocket.

"What?" Alison answered, annoyed that she and Emily were bring interrupted.

"Alison? Where the hell are you guys? We're back in my house. We've been trying to reach you and Emily for like 40 minutes." Spencer ranted on the other end of the phone. Alison groaned loudly as she looked at the clock on her nightstand. It read three-seventeen and the girls would've finished their massages around two-thirty.

"Sorry Spence, we just came to my place to do something. I had my phone on silent." Alison lied, not knowing if Emily wanted the girls to know about their relationship just yet. Although, she personally wanted to shout it from the rooftops that Emily was hers and no one could take that away from her. Spencer sighed heavily into the phone wondering what they could've been doing.

"We'll be over there in like five minutes."

"NO! We'll come to your house just wait a few minutes." Alison said grabbing Emily's hand and dragging her to the bathroom. She hung up the phone and placed it on the sink as turned on the shower and pulled Emily inside.

"Alison? Are you ok?" Emily asked, warm water running down her back.

"Yeah I'm fine. Spencer just called and they're already back at her house. Did you realize you were fucking me for two hours?" Alison asked, putting soap on a sponge and running it down Emily's chest.

"No I didn't realize it had been that long. I just knew I wanted to take my time with you." Emily said absentmindedly. Alison smirked to herself pridefully, thinking that Emily had wanted her that badly, to take that much time.

"You wanted it that bad Em? Two hours, really?" Alison asked, placing the sponge over Emily's center.

"I always want you. No matter how long it takes, I will always have my way with you. If it takes two hours or two days, I will have you." Emily explained, a possessive glint in her chocolate brown eyes.

Alison paused at the words Emily said. This was new coming from her mermaid, she'd never been aggressive or bold, or even remotely daring. Yet, standing before her was a naked Emily who wasn't shying away from her touch or hiding from her view. What have I done to her? Alison thought, this new Emily was nearly a complete one-eighty from the previous version of herself. Alison wasn't complaining but she hoped there was still a portion of Emily that was shy and timid around everyone. She liked making Emily blush and avoid her eye contact, she liked knowing that she could do that to Emily. She decided to put it to the test. Alison leaned Emily against the tiles of her shower wall and slowly trailed the sponge over her breast. Emily had to be aware of where this was heading. So Alison decided she wouldn't stop until Emily blushed or broke eye contact or did _something_ to show that Ali still made her nervous. Without breaking eye contact Ali leaned closer until their nipples were touching and slid her hand down Emily's stomach, feeling the slickness of the soap on her skin. Emily blushed heavily and Alison smiled, thinking that had been easier than she'd expected. Alison leaned in and kissed Emily softly before turning her body to face the water stream, letting the soap run off of her skin. Emily moaned as the water ran over her sensitive breast and Alison's hands were kneading her ass.

"Alison if we don't stop now the girls are going to come looking for us. We need to get dressed before they get here." Emily practically begged. Alison growled low in her throat realizing Emily was right. Unless she wanted a surprise visit in the middle of their lovemaking they needed to get dressed quickly.

"Fine, but the second we are alone we will finish this. Okay?" Alison asked, making sure Emily understood her. Emily nodded knowing there was no way she could stop Alison from taking her once they were alone. And she didn't even want to stop her. Emily wanted this to happen just as badly if not worse than Alison. Alison reached around her and turned off the shower. Both girls stepped out and grabbed towels, drying off the excess water. Alison grabbed her phone, and turned to walk back to her room. Emily watched Alison walking, her perfect ass moving slightly as she moved. Placing their towels into the hamper Emily followed Ali to her room where they both dressed in clean clothes. Ali choosing a one shoulder crop top and short shorts, showing off her toned legs and ass. Emily chose a form fitting short sleeved Sex Pistols t-shirt and skinny jeans that hugged her curves. They walked over to Spencer's house hand-in-hand, in a comfortable silence. As they approached Alison noticed a familiar yellow Hummer parked in front of the house and frowned inwardly. Why wouldn't Alex just leave Emily alone? They walked into Spencer's living room and found the girls laughing and chatting with Alex.

"Hey guys, hi Alex." Emily greeted them with a warm smile. She was in a great mood from everything that had happened with Ali. Alison took a seat next to Hanna and pulled a hesitant Emily into her lap.

"Hey Em, what were you guys doing? It's been like half an hour since I got off the phone with Ali." Spencer asked, a little nosily Alison thought.

"We just took a shower and changed clothes. We were still wearing our clothes from the club and wanted to freshen up before we came back over here." Alison lied smoothly, not ever breaking eye contact with Spencer.

"Actually I think a shower sounds really nice right now. Especially since I'm currently covered in massage oil. Spence can I use your shower?" Hanna asked, standing and walking to the kitchen to grab her purse.

"Sure Han. You've got some spare clothes in the barn..." Spencer suddenly let her sentence trail off, looking at Emily with a confused expression. Aria followed Spencer's gaze and gasped quietly. Hanna not being able to see Emily's face from where she stood behind the counter walked around the couch to see what the other two were staring at.

"Wow. Damn, Em. You must have had a lot of fun while we were gone." Hanna said smirking at Alex, who wore a pained expression.

"Those hickeys on your neck are saying otherwise." Alex said, speaking for the first time since the girls had arrived. She had an annoyed tone and her brow was furrowed.

Alison sighed loudly, she'd completely forgotten about those, and she probably had her own marks on her neck and back.

"Will you give us a moment Alex? We need to talk to our friends." Alison said a bit harsher than she meant to. She was just annoyed that Alex seemed to be angry with Emily after only knowing her for two days. Did she really think something was going to happen between them? Not with Alison in the picture. Emily's face changed from one of confusion to one of annoyance. Why was Alex acting like she had the right to be upset with her after one kiss. Hadn't Emily been clear when she said she wasn't into her?

"Why are you upset?" Emily asked.

"I just feel like you lead my on when you were interested in someone else the whole time." Alex said standing and looking between Alison and Emily as she spoke. "But don't worry about me I'll be fine in a few hours. I've only known you for a couple days. It's not like I love you or something. I just had high hopes and I'm a little disappointed but it's cool. Besides you guys make a cute couple." Emily stood as Alex was about to go through the front door and wrapped her into a bear hug. Emily hadn't meant to disappoint anyone but she wondered why Alex had high hopes if Emily had told her she was straight from the moment they met. Emily pulled out of the hug to ask her just that.

"Alex why did you have high hopes if I told you I was straight?"

"Oh I heard your friends talking about it the car on our way to Pegasus this morning. They mentioned that you came out to them while I went to get another round of drinks." Alex responded in a matter of fact tone. Emily and Alison simultaneously turned to glare at their three friends who had been standing silently in shock as the situation unfolded in front of them. Alex chuckled at the seemingly timid girl in front of her, she hadn't thought Emily was capable of making a face like that. Clearly she'd beed wrong.

"Goodbye Emily. It was nice meeting you guys." Alex said nodding to her friends before she walked away still laughing quietly.

"Why would you tell her that!?" Emily yelled angrily.

"We were trying to help! We thought she was the one you liked!" Aria yelled back defensively.

"Yeah, and before you start questioning us you have some serious explaining to do about what the hell happened to your neck." Hanna responded back smirking.

"I think we all know _what_ happened to her neck. The better question is _who_ did it?" Spencer asked chiming in for the first time since noticing the bruises. Just then Alison spoke up, saying something that none of the girls expected to hear.

"I did it. Em and I are together now."  
>The girls all gasped looking back and forth between Emily and Alison.<p>

"Wait. You mean together as in a 'couple' ?" Aria asked putting air quotes around the word couple.

"Yes. I'm her, uh, girlfriend." Emily said shifting nervously from foot to foot. Alison sighed heavily; this was going to be a long conversation.


	9. Do I Have To?

"So have you guys like, had sex?" Aria asked curiously. Emily and Alison groaned loudly. The girls had been pestering them with questions about their relationship for the past two hours. Most of which they couldn't even answer, considering they had only become official earlier that afternoon.

"I uh, don't really wanna talk about that right now." Emily said quietly, a furious blush spreading across her cheeks. Alison smirked to herself thinking of how Emily hadn't been so shy when they were making love and she decided to tell Emily as much.

"Oh, so you're shy now Em? You didn't seem so shy earlier at my house." Alison said with a devilish smirk. Emily just blinked and frowned as her blush deepened. Aria, Hanna, and Spencer looked between both girls with a confused expression, not knowing what Ali meant by her comment.

"Um, what is she talking about Em?" Hanna asked.

"Nothing. She's not talking about anything." Emily said quickly. A little too quickly to go unnoticed by Spencer's sharp ears.

"Em I can tell when you're lying. You always talk too fast and look down. So why don't you just tell us what Ali's talking about? You know we're gonna find out anyway." Spencer said, leaning forward eagerly to hear Emily's quiet explanation.

"Why don't I explain this one. I think Em's gonna faint any second now if she has to say another word." Alison offered, placing her arm around Emily's shoulder. Emily just nodded silently, her face finally beginning to return to it's normal color.

"Well Em and I have had sex but it only happened twice." Ali explained, pausing to let what she'd said sink in. "The first time I was, er, 'in charge' but the second time Em was the uh 'dominant' one" Alison spoke slowly placing air quotes around the words in charge and dominant. Emily put her face in her hands as the girls began to snicker and giggle until they were all laughing uncontrollably. Hanna and Spencer were holding their sides from laughing so much and Aria had fallen from the couch and was now laying on the floor with tears rolling down her cheeks. Even Alison had begun to chuckle quietly, even though she tried to cover it up. Emily just shook her head at the ridiculousness of the whole situation. Here they were crying, laughing, and talking about her sex life. This was certainly not a conversation she ever thought she would have with her friends, no matter how close they got.

"Wow, I can't believe our timid little Emily takes charge in the bedroom. Talk about shy in the streets, sexy in the sheets." Hanna teased, once she caught her breath.

"Yeah Em is pretty much the definition of that phrase." Aria said from the floor, still wiping the tears from her face.

"So who is better in bed Em? Boys or girl?" Hanna asked.

"What?" Emily asked, confused at Hanna's question. Alison was the only person that Emily had been with.

"Well you've been with Ben and Ali, so who was better?" Spencer explained.

"Oh. Well about that... Ben and I never actually, uh, went all the way. I just let the rumor keep going because I didn't want anyone to suspect my, uh, preference." Emily explained, looking at her hands the whole time. Alison reached over and grabbed Emily's hand for support, giving her a small smile when she finally looked up.

"So is Ben really lacking in the manhood department?" Aria asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I don't know. I never um, saw it. That was just the reason I gave to make you think I wasn't leaving Ben for a girl. Well actually Ali came up with that one. So really that one is all her fault," Emily explained.

"Hey! You are just as much to blame as I am!" Alison exclaimed, trying to defend herself.

"How so?" Emily questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You went along with it. You could have protested at any point." Alison reasoned, not feeling one ounce of remorse. It wasn't as if she disliked Ben. She just disliked the fact that he'd ever been able to touch or kiss Emily. Emily was _hers_, and everyone would know it soon enough. Especially considering the fact that it was now well after six o'clock and Emily had a hickey that was going to last all day, and well into tomorrow afternoon. It was Sunday which they would be in third period by the time the bruise started to fade. Alison smiled smirked to herself at the thought of marking her territory on Emily's skin, and she wanted to do it again. Soon.

Alison had begun absentmindedly stroking Emily's hair, thinking about all the things she wanted to do to her. Her thoughts were interrupted when all their phones began to ring at once, signaling that they had all received a text message. The blood drained from Alison's face as she pulled her iPhone from the front pocket of her jeans. The other girls didn't even bother to pull out their phones as they gathered around Alison. They knew who the message was from.

"I wonder if poor Emily's All-American daddy will invoke the Don't Ask Don't Tell clause when they see this. Kisses - A. ㈍9" Alison read aloud as she scrolled down to click on the attachment. Once she clicked it a picture popped up. It was a shot from last night of Emily kissing Alex at the club. All the girls simultaneously turned to Emily who had a silent tear running down her cheeks.

"I need to tell my parents before they see this picture. Hanna will you take me home?" Emily asked, walking to the front door without even waiting for an answer. Hanna grabbed her purse from the kitchen counter, tossing an apologetic glance over her shoulder at Alison before leaving and closing the door behind her.

"Emily? Why didn't you ask Alison for a ride?" Hanna asked as they drove to Emily's house.

"I just needed a little space right now. Besides, if my parents don't take it well I don't want her to hear them yelling. I want her to hear it from me," Emily explained, leaning her head against the window. The rest of the trip passed in silence as the continued on their way to Emily's house. Emily was glad Hanna didn't shower her with a million questions. She grew more nervous and anxious as they approached her home. When they finally pulled into Emily's driveway they sat in silence for a few moments before Hanna spoke.

"Do you want me to come in with you?"

"No, I think I need to do this on my own. But thanks for everything, I know you probably have something more important to be doing than this." Emily replied, gesturing to her house.

"You don't need to thank me Emily. There is nothing more important to me than supporting you right now." Hanna said, placing her hand on Emily's reassuringly.

"Thanks Han. Will you wait in the car? If my parents get mad I wanna sleep somewhere else tonight. Could I maybe stay with you? I mean if it's okay with your mom. I wouldn't want to just drop in on you guys..." Hanna placed a hand over Emily's mouth to stop her from rambling.

"Em, you are always welcome at my place. Besides your the most innocent out of all of us and my mom secretly hopes that you'll rub off on me. I'm sure she'd love to have you over for the night. Now, stop rambling and go inside before you can talk yourself out of it. I'll be right here in the car if you need me. Okay?" Hanna asked, removing her hand from Emily's mouth to let her answer.

"Okay." Emily whispered, almost inaudibly. Opening the door Emily quickly walked up to her front door and let herself in. She silently prayed to any God that might be listening for her parents not to be mad at her. Especially her father, she barely got to see him as it is. Emily wasn't sure if she could stand her dad being disappointed in her when he left to go back to base.

"Hello? Emmy, is that you?" Her dad called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me. Hey dad." Emily says wrapping her arms around her dad as he pulls her into a bear hug.

"Hows my girl? I heard you made captain. Its it true?" He asked eagerly.

"Yeah. Coach thought I'd make a good captain." Emily replied, giving her parents a half-hearted smile. She was genuinely thrilled to be captain of her swim team, but her parents wouldn't be smiling so proudly if they knew what she was about to tell them. Emily took a deep steadying breath to steady herself before she spoke.

"Mom, dad. I have to tell you something." Emily began without pausing, afraid to lose what little courage she had mustered to make this confession. "Alison and I have recently discovered that we have feelings for each other. As more than friends. We decided to see how things work out, and now we are um, dating. Please don't hate me." Emily paused, watching her parents reaction. Her father looked confused and surprised buy her mother had a scowl buried into her features that could've made the birds stop singing in the morning. Emily wanted to hide from her glare, it was burning her skin almost tangibly.

"M-mom?" Emily's voice rose in pitch at the end of the word, as if to ask if her mother was truly as furious as she appeared to be.

"I WILL NOT HAVE THIS! This homosexuality in my home. Emily we raised you in church. We intend for you to act like it! Alison is no longer welcome here, or anywhere near you for that matter." Her mother screamed, waving a hand towards Emily. "You will not be one of them. Do you understand me? Do you?" She asked, grabbing Emily by her shoulders. Emily flinched under the intensity if her mothers words and actions. She had _never_ seen her mother so angry. If anger was visible it would have been a black rancid liquid running from her mothers pores in this moment.

"Pamela!" Wayne yelled suddenly, reaching out to pull her mother's nails from her skin. Emily was so thankful for her fathers interruption she fell to her knees and began to cry. Covering her face she herd her father begin to explain his sudden actions.

"This is Emmy we're talking about. She doesn't drink, smoke, and she never breaks the rules. Can't we talk about this?" Wayne asked, trying to calm his wife. Pamela's expression faltered slightly at her husband's words. Emily was after all the most innocent of her friends. This must've been Alison's doing. Her sweet Emmy would _never_ suggest such an arrangement. Pamela quickly decided that she would play nice. For now. Until she could get to Alison; that would solve all of this. With Alison out of the picture Emily would no longer feel the need to commit these wayward sins. She stopped struggling against her husband and kneeled next to Emily's shaking frame.

"Emmy?" Pamela began. "I'm sorry, I know this isn't your fault. You must be so confused right now. I shouldn't have yelled like that, I was just in shock, I don't know how to handle these things. I just - I love you Emmy. I know my reaction was irrational but I still love you and I'm not mad at you." Her mother explained, wrapping her arms around Emily's stilled shoulders. Every word Pamela said was true, she _wasn't_ angry with Emily. Alison was the one to be upset with.

"Can we talk. Tell us about this new, um, relationship that you have with _Alison_." She said the name with thinly veiled fury. Emily blinked, looking at her mother's hopeful expression and her father's supportive smile. Emily couldn't help the relief that flooded her chest, it was overwhelming. After all her mother had essentially said that she wasn't upset with her and that she still love her. What more could she have asked for? Emily gave a smile, and let her parents help her off the floor. Then she remembered Hanna was still waiting outside to hear how it went. Emily excused herself to let Hanna know that she could go home, everything was fine here. When she walked back into the front door her parents were sitting on the couch waiting expectantly. She sat down across from them and took a deep breath. Steeling herself to tell her parents about who she really was, who she had always been


	10. Things Change

"At first my mom took it really badly. She was yelling and trembling, saying she wouldn't accept my sexuality. But eventually my dad talked her down and I guess she is willing to give it a chance. My my parents want to have dinner with Ali and I this Friday after school. So all in all I guess I'm just happy that they still love me and they're trying to be open minded," Emily explained to her friends over lunch. She felt Alison give her hand a supportive squeeze under the table.

"So did you tell them where those bruises came from?" Alison asked, unsure if it would be a good idea to tell Emily's parents that they had already had sex after she'd just come out.

"God no! They didn't even notice them with all the excitement of my bombshell news," Emily exclaimed.

"Well do you mind if I tell people?" Alison asked, hopefully.

"Ali don't you think Emily has done enough coming out for one lifetime?" Spencer defended.

"Yeah, why don't you guys give it a few days. See how things go with Em's parents before you tell anyone else," Aria suggested.

Ali paused realizing she hadn't considered how Emily would feel about telling people at their school. She had after all, just endured her parents reaction. Would she be up to dealing with people's judgement? Negative and positive alike? Alison had been so eager to brag that she hadn't contemplated Emily's feelings.

"How do _you_ feel about all this? I mean do you mind me telling people about us. I totally get it if you want to wait. Either way you decide is fine with me." Alison explained. Emily smiled at Alison's rambling and the fact that she was trying to be considerate. The old Alison would have told everyone without asking Emily at all. But _this_ version was compassionate and selfless, Emily loved this version of Ali. Without thinking Emily leaned over and gave Alison a passionate and loving kiss. Alison moaned quietly at the suddenness of Emily's actions and the taste of Emily's lips. Emily deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into Alison's willing mouth. The girls became so engrossed in their heated lip-lock they didn't notice the people who were staring or Noel Kahn pulling out his iPhone and recording the whole thing. Luckily Spencer wasn't kissing anyone and she did see Noel.

"Noel! You better delete that video right this second!" Spencer yelled across the cafeteria.

"Why would I do a thing like that?" Noel yelled back laughing. Emily and Alison pulled apart and looked towards Noel to find him still holding his phone and recording. Emily gasped and hid her face in Alison's shoulder.

"Actually it's illegal to record people without their consent. Especially minors engaging in activities of a sexual nature. So unless you'd like to find your self in need of a really good lawyer and about ten grand in bail money, I suggest you delete that video right now before I go tell the principal that you've got child pornography on your phone," Spencer threatened. Leave it to Spence to be protective and threatening all at once.

"Fine. I hope your happy Hastings," Noel retorted as he deleted the video before grabbing his things and storming out of the cafeteria.

"Em, I'm sorry I should've been more careful about us being seen." Alison apologized. Emily still hadn't come out from under Alison's hair, and simply nodded feebly in response.

"Em you can come out now. Everyone left for class, there are only a fee kids left in here and we should get going before we're late." Hanna said, trying to calm Emily. Slowly Emily pulled her face from the crook of Alison's neck and looked around the now empty cafeteria. Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding Emily looked at the concerned faces of her friends.

"You ok babe?" Alison asked, moving stray hair that had fallen into Emily's eyes.

"What are we going to do? What if my parents see that video?" Emily asked, panicking as the girls gathered their things to go to fifth period.

"Don't worry babe. Spence made Noel delete the video. No one will ever see it. Okay?" Alison said, wrapping her arms around Emily's shoulders as they made their way to class. Emily looked at Spencer with a shocked expression. Spencer gave her a triumphant smile, feeling proud of herself for gaining yet another famous Hastings-style victory. Emily grinned widely and jumped into Spencer's arms hugging the smaller girl tightly.

"Woah Em, easy on my spine. I need it to play field hockey this weekend. We have a game against St. Mary's Academy. I want to crush the competition, not my spinal chords." Spencer joked as Emily let go of her with an apologetic glance.

"Sorry I'm just really grateful. I don't what I would've done if my parents saw that video." Emily explained.

"It's fine Em. You know I'd do anything for you guys." Spencer said, before excusing herself to go to class. Emily turned and grabbed Alison's hand while saying goodbye to Hanna and Aria who both shared the same class.

"How are you feeling right now? Do you realize this means the whole school will know about us by the end of the day?" Alison asked, tightening het grip on Emily's hand.

"Babe I think you are more nervous about this than I am. I honestly like the idea of everyone at school knowing that I'm yours. And vice versa, I swear it was torture watching that dumb jock hit on you this morning. I wish I could have just told him that you were mine," Emily explained, wrapping her arms around Alison's neck and pulling her close. Alison wrapped her arms arounds Emily's waist and buried her face in Emily's neck, finding one of the fading marks on her neck and sucking on it. Since Emily didn't mind Alison wanted to make it very clear who she belonged to. Suddenly Emily pulled back from Alison with a pained expression on her face.

"What is it Em? Did I hurt you? I'm sor..." Alison rambled before Emily cut her off.

"No. It's not you. I just realized I haven't talked to Ben yet. What if he hears about what happened in the cafeteria before I have a chance to talk to him? He's gonna be so angry with me." Emily replied, looking very stressed.

"Shit. Can't you talk to him at swim practice? We should be safe until then." Alison said, thinking aloud.

"Even better, we have our next class with him. Come on, we're going to be late."  
>No sooner than the words left Emily's mouth both girls heard the late bell ring, signaling that class had already started.<p>

The girls entered the classroom giving the teacher a quick apology. Looking to the back of the classroom Alison locked eyes with Ben. His nostrils flared when he looked down at their interlocked fingers. Alison suddenly found herself consumed with pity for Ben. After all if she had been in his position she would be heartbroken. Alison couldn't imagine what it would be like to have Emily, to call her your own for so long, only to have someone new come along and have to watch her fall in love with them. She gently pulled her fingers from Emily's and gave her a small encouraging smile. Emily smiled back before walking to take the open seat next to Ben. Alison decided to give them some space to talk, so she sat in the front. Trying to focus on her classwork, Alison found herself only able to think about what must be going on behind her head right now. She wanted so badly to turn and see how Ben and Emily were interacting but she didn't want to be clingy or nosy. Alison sighed heavily, looking at the clock. They still had forty-minutes left in this period. It was going to be a very difficult period, Alison realized groaning and letting her head fall to the desk. Very long indeed.


	11. Corruption

Alison hated the sensation in the pit of her stomach as she waited for her last class to end, so she could talk to Emily. Emily had run from the classroom without speaking to her. She just wanted to know why. Had Ben said something? Did Emily not want to be seen together in school? Had she done something wrong?

As the last bell rung signaling the end of the academic school day, Alison practically flew from the classroom. She arrived at Emily's Chemistry classroom just as she was exiting.

"Em!" Alison yelled, nearly scaring the blushing girl to death as she came running towards her wildly.

"Where did you run off to? What did he say? What happened?" Alison asked, pausing to catch her breath.

"I - I just needed some time. Ben and I had a lot to talk about. I just needed to explain some things to him. Ok?" Emily explained carefully.

_Why couldn't she explain our relationship in front of me?_

As if reading her mind Emily suddenly added "I needed to talk to _Ben... _alone." Alison paused for the second time that day contemplating all that Emily had been through in the short span of just a few days. Did She really need to be present for her conversation? After all of herself that Emily had given to Ali, hadn't she earned a little privacy. Ali sighed heavily, realizing that she was being rather selfish.

"I'm sorry." Alison breathed.

Emily blinked, surprised. Had Alison just apologized? In all her time of knowing Ali Emily had never heard her apologize to anyone for overreacting.

"Did I hear you correctly?" Emily asked, still confused. Rolling her eyes Ali began to explain herself.

"I just didn't want to seem too over bearing. I know that you are with me in this whole thing. You have always been loyal to me even when I deserved much less. And I just need you to know that I trust you completely. I'll back off and give you guys some space if that's what you need. I love you Em." Alison kissed Emily's forehead before turning to leave.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?" Emily inquired, grabbing Ali's arm to stop her.

"Home. You've got swim practice right? With Ben." Alison responded, feeling slightly disheartened at the thought of Emily spending an hour in a swimming pool with Ben. In a swimsuit.

A swimsuit that fit Emily _very_ well.

"Not without kissing me you're not. Now get your adorable ass over here." Emily said smiling widely. As Ali was about to lean in and connect their lips, Emily reached out and grabbed both sides of Alison's face, her eyes shining.

"Kiss me like you're going to miss me every second that we're not together." Emily said, running her tongue over Ali's bottom lip.

Heat rushed over every point of skin on Alison's body simultaneously and she shuddered under the heat coming from Emily's slightly open mouth. Alison leaned forward closing the distance between their bodies and lips all at once. Wrapping her arms around Emily's neck she pushed their bodies back until they were flat against the lockers. Emily moaned from the pressure Ali was putting against her thigh. Gasping for air Ali tore the jacket and shirt away from the skin of Emily's neck. She began placing rough kisses along Emily's jaw before sinking her teeth into the flesh of Emily's now-exposed collar bone.

"Alison..." Emily gasped, struggling to keep her composure long enough to deliver a message to Alison.

"Hmm?" Alison hummed, her face still buried into Emily's neck.

"We have to stop. For now." Emily replied, still breathing heavily.

"Was it too much? I'm sorry Em. I know you don't like PDA I just got a little carried away and, and..." Alison stopped, unable to admit the last thought. She didn't want to sound clingy.

"And what?" Emily asked, curious as to what had made Ali break of mid-sentence. Alison wasn't the type of girl to second guess herself. Her word was law in Rosewood, and no one dared to tell her any different.

"I just, I miss you." Alison said, hiding her eyes behind hair that had fallen in her eyes.  
>Removing the hair from Alison's eyes Emily explained that there was no need to miss each other. They were together every minute of the school day and as soon as school let out. They were only ever apart for class, Swimming, or Field Hockey.<p>

"No, that's not what I meant. I _miss_ you, every part of you." Alison whispered, blowing warm air just below Emily's ear.

"Emily?"

Both girls turned to see the gym teacher looking between them with a confused expression.

"Yes?" Emily answered, quickly zipping her jacket closed so that he wouldn't see the quickly forming marks on her neck.

"Your coach was looking for you. You're about five minutes late." Mr. Vermont explained turning and gesturing for Emily to follow him.

"We will finish this after practice. Pick me up?" Emily whispered before tuning to run to swim practice.

Alison smiled to herself, thinking of how worried she had been since lunch. After everything that had transpired between Emily and herself Alison had to admit they had fared very well. Emily's parents were giving things a chance. Which was certainly much more than Alison had hoped for. She'd expected the worst. Possibly even for Em to be forbidden from seeing her. But Em's parents had surprised her by asking to see her for dinner, and Alison would be damned if she didn't impress them. She was after all the one and only Alison DiLaurentis.


End file.
